Exiled
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Summary inside Optimus/Mikaela
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer -I do not own Transformers Hasbro does always

Summary – Mikaela gains powers from the Allspark shard, Sam jealous, breaks up with her, and turns his back on the Autobots. Optimus falls for her and soon there is nothing the Autobot commander will not do for her. Sam however plots to destroy Optimus and anyone else who gets in his way with the help of Megatron.

BayVerse – Takes place during ROTF, but is basically different from the main movie though.

Exiled

Chapter 1

Mikaela was helping with cleaning out Sam's closets, she got to a Sam's shirt he wore during the battle at Mission City. "Oh jeez Sam, you haven't washed this have you and you kept it?" she asked her nose wrinkling slightly.

"I bleed in that shirt of course I kept it," Sam snapped as Mikaela started to toss it when something fell off of it and landed on her boot and melted inside of her boot.

Mikaela really didn't notice it, she just went about her business with what she was doing. Sam still snapping at her off and on making Mikaela annoyed, but realizing one inescapable conclusion really fast.

Sam was changing now….

Xxxxxxxx

The gorgeous brunette in front of him, stared in shock at Sam then she couldn't believe what he had just said to her. She stood there her eyes narrowing, her arms crossed over her chest; as if waiting for something from the young man in front of her.

"So that's it you're breaking up with me and leaving Optimus and the Autobots?" she snapped.

"They ruined my life, and you well since you tagged a long for the ride and are the one who gets the super powers then I guess I don't count for anyting anymore, right?" Sam snarled.

"Don't be an ass, Sam, I didn't ask for whatever is happening to me, Optimus wants me at the base they are worried." She said.

"I don't need or want you and I don't need Prime," Sam snapped.

"You mean the next time the Cons come after you, then you will begging for help, don't you?" she remarked bitterly.

"I don't need this or you," Sam said. "Get out of my house," Sam ordered.

"What do you want me to say, Sam; that Optimus and the Autobots are my friends, I won't be like you I won't desert them." Mikaela snapped right back at him.

The expression on Sam's face turned into one of disbelief. "

"So, little miss jock bunny thinks a bunch of aliens and soldiers will keep her around, huh?" Sam demanded.

"Yes Optimus is my friend, I won't hurt him and the others like that." she replied. "I am sorry if you don't like them anymore or me." she whispered.

He snorted. "No you're not, but you will be." Sam ground out, as he grit his teeth seething in anger. "I was the only one who took a chance with you oh aside from Trent right? No one else would ever go out with you, and this is the thanks I get a slap in the face like this?" Sam demanded. "Well, I don't have to put up with this I am done with you Mikaela!" he shouted.

Mikaela spun around at those words, her eyes narrowed then. "What did you just say to me, Samuel James Witwicky? You came after me not the other way around, how dare you ever say those things to me!" she roared

She left Sam's bedroom and stomped down the stairs and headed for Bumblebee as angry tears ran down her face. Sam stomped over toward Bumblebee his anger boiling, he kicked his tire. "This is YOUR entire fault you walking scrap heap you and Optimus Prime's, I hate all of YOU!" he snarled as Bumblebee made a whining sound. "Oh shut up!" he grumbled as he headed back into the house. "LEAVE…..!" Sam roared.

Mikaela slumped against Bumblebee. "Hey Bee, can you take me back to the base?" she asked as Bumble started his engine and scanned Mikaela only to find the human femme's emotions in turmoil.

He tried to cheer up his charge, but all he received was silence at first. It was only after a few minutes, did the girl finally admit what Bumblebee's scans told him. She was in complete distress over something to do with Sam.

"He finally broke up with me, Bee; he wants me and Optimus and you guys out of his life, and I made my choice; so he left _me." _she said and Bumblebee realized why Sam attacked him, when he had come out of the house.

Bumblebee opened his driver side door; and she climbed in. The ride to the base was in silence. She stared out the window, as she fought down the urge to cry. She wasn't going to cry, she just wasn't going to do that. Bumblebee sent gentle little EMP's through the seat to try to calm Mikaela down.

(The Autobot base)

Will Lennox and Bobby Epps watched as Bumblebee pulled up, they saw Mikaela get out and Bumblebee transform. She sighed, and walked over both soldiers didn't need to ask; they knew something was wrong.

"What happened, Mikalea?" Will asked.

She merely gazed up at them. "Sam broke up with me because of what that shard did to me, and he wants nothing more to do with me or the Autobots." She answered, as she heard a horn and she looked up seeing Optimus Prime in his semi mode.

Optimus opened his driver side door, and she smiled sadly. She ran over to the truck, and climbed in. Optimus pulled away taking Mikaela with him for a well deserved conversation with the human girl. Optimus had been briefed by private commlink by Bumblebee about what happened. Optimus was concerned for the girl; she had been through so much. Then on top of everything else, her mate had given him a rough time and a choice; and that choice he had chosen; was what led fueled Sam to end the relationship with all of them.

"Mikaela...?"

"I'm sorry for being so quiet, Optimus." She said, as she ran her hand over the dash.

"Mikaela, I am sorry for what happened I feel to blame for this." Optimus replied.

"No, this was never your fault, maybe he was looking for an excuse to dump on all of us and he found it." she remarked, sliding over to the passenger seat; while Optimus' holoform crackled to life.

She sighed, she glanced over at Optimus' holoform, and sadness crossed over the girl's face. Optimus tilted his head to the side gazing at the human youngling, who held great respect in the Autobot leader's spark.

"You are very wise for your years, Mikaela; you held great courage when you joined in the battle. Then on top of it, you took our side over Sam's; thank you Mikaela." Optimus said his voice wrapping around Mikaela making her nerves unwind and relax more.

Mikaela felt her eyes start to grow tired, Optimus smiled as he glanced at her.

"You can lay down if you wish, Mikaela; you may lay your head on my lap; we have a long drive to where I would like to take you." Optimus replied, as she obeyed Optimus stretching out and laying her head on Prime's lap.

Optimus laid an arm around Mikaela; he loved this human he had cared when he first lay optics on her. The courage this human held was incredible; he did not understand Sam's judgments against them. They had done no harm to him, why would he hold such anger and hatred toward them?

Optimus glanced down at the teenage girl, he smiled to himself; she would find someone special someone who was worthy of her love and attention. Sam was selfish to expect the girl to abandon her new friends, Bumblebee especially was fond of Sam as well as he had been thinking of the boy as a sparkling. Then Ratchet and Ironhide, who didn't take well to other species so well; they absolutely loved Sam. Jazz had taken to Sam too in the short amount of time he had known him. They were so easily disgarded like trash, and that hurt Optimus more than he was willinging to admit.

Optimus felt a sting of sadness at the thought of Jazz. Jazz was cruelly torn apart by Megatron. Ratchet had tried to save him, but just couldn't do it. That tore Ratchet apart inside, he hated losing patients, he really did. They all hated losing comrades and family to this war, Optimus felt every spark lost to the war at times it was too overwhelming even for him.

**(The Nemesis on Mars)**

Starscream ran a gentle claw over the hatchlings in their sacs. They needed energon to survive, they needed their latest plan to work or the hatchlings would never survive.

"I understand you have a plan, Starscream to retrieve the Allspark shard to revive Megatron." a raspy voice replied.

"Yes master, it's a full proof; we are just waiting to start the plan." Starscream replied.

The massive being watched Starscream from a distance; he turned his massive face toward the hatchlings.

"Your plan better include offlining Optimus Prime as well." he rasped.

"No master, we will handle him in time." Starscream replied. "All in good time..." Starscream added with a gleam in his red optics. "All in good time, master..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

**(With Optimus and Mikaela – Normal POV)**

Mikaela looked around; Optimus sure knew how to pick the most beautiful place. It was a secluded spot overlooking the beach, it was so peaceful. She got out of the cab; she kicked off her shoes letting her toes wiggle in the sand. She heard Optimus transform with a grunt, she glanced up at the flamed Autobot leader.

"Are you okay, Optimus?" she asked.

Optimus smiled at the human girl, she was so thoughtful of others.

"Yes, I just find sometimes my joints do not always want to move the way I would like them too." he said with a grin and a wink.

Optimus lowered his hand for her to climb onto his hand, and then he placed the girl on his shoulder by his smoke stack. Optimus found a place where they could be alone, and talk, he felt the girl rub his smoke stack involuntarily. A wide smile crossed his lip plates; he cared so much for this human.

"Optimus, you know I am starting to believe what everyone said about me." She said.

"And what exactly, did they say about you?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Mikaela...?"

"They said I was just an evil jock concubine trailer trash," she remarked.

Optimus picked up the girl, and then just touched her face gently his optics dimming and then brightening.

"Mikaela, you are in no way those illogical names; so get that out of your brain processors. You were not meant to be with Sam, you were meant to be with someone who understands what you deal with everyday." Optimus replied.

"That is kind of impossible though, Optimus; I can't talk about this with anyone else. The military guys here are not my type or married, besides I am sort of losing interest in guys right now." She muttered.

Optimus smiled then, but it was a sad smile.

"What about... having an interest in a mech?" Optimus asked.

She glanced up, she wasn't sure if she heard right; was Optimus hitting on her?

"A...Are you hitting on me?" She asked Optimus.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I felt suddenly out of my league here, I should never have said anything. I thought for one fleeting moment, she might care more than a friend for a different race, a different species; but I have nothing to offer the girl not really.

I glanced away, sighing heavily.

"I am sorry, forgive this old bots' way of thinking; I was out of line. Perhaps I should take you home, so you can be with your family." I said as I placed Mikaela on the beach and transformed.

It was then I received a private commlink from Ratchet, who was reporting some rather upsetting news.

:::... Optimus, it's Ratchet; you better return with the boy we have some distressing news from Major Lennox...:::

:::... What happened Ratchet...:::::

Silence...

:::... Ratchet what is it; what has happen...:::::

::::... Mikaela's parental unit and Sam's parental units, were killed by a police car. NEST was in route to answer Judy Witwicky's frantic cell phone call. She was only able to get out that they were being attacked. Major Lennox said by the look of it, they died on impact...:::::

:::... Barricade...::::::

:::... It would seem so yes...::::

I was silent, what else must this human endure at such a tender age. I felt my door open, and Mikaela slid into the cab.

"Optimus, you don't have to feel embarrassed you didn't let me finish. I wasn't ashamed of you hitting on me; I do not mind trying this. Hell you understand me more than Sam ever did." She said as I could only remain silent. "Optimus, did you hear me?" she asked.

"Yes Mikaela, I heard you and I understand, and I am grateful for that chance with you; but I have received grave news right now. I fear I do not know how to explain this to you, so we are going back to the base first." I replied as Mikaela grew silent.

"Optimus, what is wrong?" she asked her blood pressure rising dangerously.

I let my holoform flicker to life; I didn't know how to start.

"Mikaela, I received a private commlink from Ratchet, he told me... That Barricade...He killed your parental unit as well as Sam's parental units I am so sorry, Mikaela," I replied with my own spark racing with pain for the girl.

"No, no, no!" she cried, as she threw her arms around me crying rather hard.

I held her, while she cried running my hands down her back trying to soothe the pain she had. Once we got to the base, she had exhausted herself, and fell asleep in my arms. Starscream has obviously targeted the girl because of Sam for killing their leader, I would protect her I had no choice I would not let this girl come to any harm.

I had transformed and carried the girl over to Ratchet, who scanned her and gave her something to keep her sedated.

"Optimus, her blood pressure is through the roof too high for a human." Ratchet said, as I ran a finger over Mikaela's face.

Silence...

"Optimus...?"

"Barricade will pay for what he did to the parental units, I will see to it he gets sent to the well of Allsparks myself." I vowed with a growl.

**(Normal POV – In a deserted air field)**

Barricade as Starscream flew by, and then circled transforming in mid air.

"Is it done then?" Starscream demanded.

"Yes Starscream, Ladiesman217's parental units are offlined as well as his mate's; what is next?" Barricade demanded.

"Watch that tone with me, Barricade!" snapped Starscream. "Find his mate and terminate her as well, I want all avenues for outside human interference severed so the Autobots are forced to have him move there with them." Starscream ordered.

"Very well, Starscream; it shall be done." Barricade said as he took off.

Starscream shot up into the air heading back to the Nemesis and to start faze 2 of his plans to destroy the boy responsible for their leader's death.

** (At the Autobot base)**

The Autobots were recharging in their vehicle forms not in their quarters as usual. Mikaela wandered outside, and sat on the hood of one of the military jeeps. She sighed heavily, while her mind wouldn't turn off, she lost her family, and she was feeling so lost. Mikaela wiped away her tears, as she thought of her father and Sam's parents. She liked Sam's mom she was funny. She slid fown to the ground sobs hit her wildly now, as she wasn't even aware of someone had approached her.

"Mikaela...?" Lennox replied as she was startled out of her thoughts.

"Major Lennox, hey..." She said softly.

"Would you like some breakfast, there are some things still set up in the mess hall." Lennox offered.

She nodded, and then followed Lennox to grab something to eat. She had some cold cereal with milk, and a glass of orange juice. Will sat across from her; he took in how the girl looked suddenly more vulnerable than he ever did before.

**(Mikaela's home)**

Sam had decided to bring Mikaela's junk back to her, he had dumped the box of stuff on her porch. Sam was heading for a friend's after; when he saw him the Con cop car. He took off running, with Barricade right on his tail.

Sam almost made it, when another Con car blocked his only way of escape.

"You damn freaks leave me alone, I am not with Optimus or the Autobots anymore; so go bother Mikaela now not me?" he spat as the two Cons were confused.

:::... If he is no longer with the Autobots, what now?...::::::

Silence on Barricade's line.

::::... He comes with us; we shall see what Starscream says about it, he still killed Lord Megatron...:::::

"Come on, Witwicky; you're coming with us." Barricade snarled as he picked him up.

Barricade and the other Con car met Starscream at the usual place, they explained to the seeker about the Witwicky boy not being with Optimus and the Autobots any longer.

"This does present a problem, doesn't it?" Starscream mumbled. "But you still killed Lord Megatron, unless we can come to some sort of arrangement that is for you to do us some favors in return for us not killing your miserable aft." He said.

Sam wondered if this could be his chance to get even with Optimus Prime and the Autobots for causing him all his trouble he had.

"Let me help you, are you trying to get back at Optimus Prime and the Autobots?" he asked.

Starscream glanced down at the human with an annoyed look.

"And just WHY should I trust you?" he demanded.

"Because I know things you don't I was friends with Optimus Prime and the Autobots." Sam stated. "Besides, Mikaela is a ass for picking the Autobots over me, this is Optimus Prime's fault and he should pay." he snapped.

"Fine, you can help us with our plan, Optimus loses in the long end anyway; because what we plan on doing he will be destroyed by it." Starscream said.

Sam nodded and extended his hand toward Starscream.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"On Earth when we make a deal we shake on It." he said.

"I am not a human or did you forget that?" he snapped.

"I can hardly forget that, Starscream." he snapped.

:::... Are you really making a deal with a human...:::: Barricade said through a private link to Starscream.

::::... No, you idiot; we use him for our next part of the plan and then we kill him...:::::

The two other Cons smirked at Starscream's cruelty; they knew better anyone just how underhanded and vindictive the seeker could be. That was way Megatron always put up with his backstabbing ways; there was no one like Starscream.

**(Mikaela's house)**

Mikaela was filling more boxes up of precious memories, which was all she had left of her father. The Autobots were using their holoforms to help with Mikaela's packing. Mikaela was hugging Bones in her arms and crying, she knew as sure as she was standing there things were not going to be the same ever again.

Lennox, Graham and Epps had helped the girl pack up most of her other stuff, when she suddenly couldn't do anymore. She scrambled into Optimus' vehicle form in tears, she was beyond upset.

"...O...Optimus promise me you'll never leave me, please promise." She cried as Optimus' holoform of his robot form crackled to life and held the grieving girl.

Optimus held the girl tightly.

"I promise you, Mikaela..." Optimus answered, as he held Mikaela. "I will never leave your side, you have my word." Optimus whispered.

Mikaela gripped the Autobot leader tighter, she never wanted to lose Optimus; she had lost so much already and didn't want to lose the Autobot leader ever.

"Just don't ever leave me..." she kept saying over and over again.

Optimus' spark went out for this youngling, she was in pain her heart was lost in so much pain. He would find Barricade and that Con would wish he never got involved with Starscream's schemes of hurting Mikaela like this.

** (Autobot base)**

Mikaela looked around the apartment on the base, it was small she noticed. She didn't care, it was someplace to call home; plus she was with Optimus and the Autobots. Mikaela put a picture of her father on the small dresser, and then sank to the floor holding Bones close.

She heard a small knock at her apartment door, there she found Bumblebee. The scout looked so sad, he let his radio play a sad lyric from a female singing "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Mikaela glanced up at her friend; she saw Bones jump on the bed and walked out closing the door. Bumblebee picked up the girl and nuzzled her, he felt so bad for his charge. Bumblebee felt Mikaela was like a younger sister, while he knew exactly how his leader felt for the girl. He loved the girl with his entire spark.

After a little while, Mikaela was busy unpacking the rest of her things; when she was folding the jacket she had worn that fateful day at Mission City. She had washed her things, unlike her ex but she had only worn this once the day of the Mission City battle. She sighed, when something fell off of it, frowning she moved to pick it up, it was hot.

"Owww, damn it!" she hissed, as she realized what it was. "Another piece of the Allspark." she whispered.

She was ready to holler for Optimus, when the shard wiggled and hoped and was pulled straight toward Mikaela's hand. The shard went right into Mikaela's palm like it was drawn to her. It dissolved into her skin like the iirst time only this time it made her scream out in pain.

**(Outside on the base)**

"That was Mikaela...!" Lennox shouted.

Optimus and the others were there so fast hearing Mikaela's screams of pains. Lennox and Epps got in first, and they pulled the girl outside. They all saw the girl's one hand shaking uncontrollably, Mikaela's terrified eyes went to Optimus.

"...Another...Allspark shard..." was all she could say, before she passed out cold.

"Did she say another Allspark shard?" Ironhide asked.

"Indeed she did..." Optimus said. "She must have touched it somehow, but I do not understand how she did?" Optimus said as Graham looked around in Mikaela's apartment.

"I don't see anything on the floor where she was." Graham said.

Ratchet scanned Mikaela, and his readings concerned him.

"By Primus no, this can't be." Ratchet mumbled.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus demanded concerned for the girl.

Silence...

"The shard is inside Mikaela, and the energy from the Allspark is moving all through her system rather slowly." Ratchet said.

"What...!" Lennox and Epps shouted.

"How is that even possible?" Lennox asked.

"When Sam carried the Allspark trying to keep it from Megatron, it must have somehow given off some sort of energy reading that Sam was a trusted ally. It would track because Mikaela was with Sam at the time, it would sense she was also a trusted ally. She has high readings, and since she already had the first one melt within her, this one just automatically did the same when she touched shard read her as an ally, and dissolved itself into him for protection." Ratchet explained as Optimus glanced down at the girl.

"Can it be removed?" Ironhide asked.

"No, it could kill her at this point, if it's removed." Ratchet replied urgently.

Optimus sighed heavily; this courageous human, whom he loved so much, was having her life changed without her consent all because of him.

Ratchet glanced over at Optimus like he was reading him like a book.

"You slagger, stop blaming yourself; we will find a way to work this out." Ratchet said.

Ratchet knew Optimus wouldn't stop blaming himself though; he loved the girl sure as he was standing there. The girl had wiggled her way into all of their sparks, but more so for Optimus. Optimus had wanted more than friendship, when she was still with Sam, but he kept it to himself; regardless of the pain his spark felt. He allowed the pain to rage through him, rather than let Ratchet remove it. He wanted those human emotions of love to flow through him. He had known love once with Elita -1; but when his brother murdered her he felt his whole world shatter. He vowed never to love again; he would never lose himself like that again. Then they came here to Earth, and the strength and courageous actions of Mikaela gave something back to Optimus. And yes, while Mikaela was with Optimus kept those feelings bottled up, while his love silently grew for the girl.

**(Medical bay)**

Mikaela woke up with a hiss; she glanced around seeing Optimus in a transformer size chair in recharge. Ratchet had only allowed Optimus to stay in the medical bay, not that he could have gotten Optimus to leave the girl's side. He was sticking to her like glue.

"...O...Optimus..." she whispered.

Optimus onlined quickly, and was beside the girl within seconds. Optimus' joints hissed as he got to his foot pads, and walked toward the berth where she was lying.

"Mikaela, how are you?" he asked.

"Shaky, but okay I guess." She said softly.

Optimus ran a finger over her face; as Bumblebee and Ironhide came into the medical bay. Bumblebee knelt by the berth Mikaela was lying on, clicking and whistling sadly.

"Hey Bee, hey bro..." she replied, as the scout perked up slightly.

"Mikaela, what happened; do you remember?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"Well, I was unpacking some clothes, and the sweater jacket I had on during the battle at Mission City. Well a piece of the Allspark fell off, I hadn't worn that since the battle." Mikaela replied.

"You kept it something which would remind you of almost dying?" Ironhide remarked gruffly.

Mikaela glanced at the weapons specialist, she smiled sadly then.

"Yes, my life changed for the better after meeting all of you, especially you and Bee." Mikaela said gripping Optimus' finger, making the leader make a soft keening sound.

"Mikaela..." Optimus said softly.

Silence... Then she continued.

"The shard was hot and it fell onto the floor, when it did after it moved on its own to my palm and disappeared slowly into my palm." she explained as Optimus looked up at Ratchet.

::::... Will she be alright...:::::

::::... I will monitor her, and we'll watch to see the effects it causes; that's all we can do...::::::

Mikaela sighed and then glanced up at Ratchet then.

"I guess that's the best bet to do then huh?" she asked.

"What is...?" Ratchet asked.

"You know, waiting and watching to see, if there are any side effects from the Allspark shard disappearing into my palm." she replied as the room went silent.

::::... What's she talking about...::: Ironhide commed to Ratchet and Optimus.

Mikaela tilted her head at Ironhide.

"I am talking about what Ratchet and Optimus were talking about; you didn't hear them before, Ironhide?" Mikaela asked.

The four Autobots were silent; Mikaela was hearing their private commlink conversations, which was obviously a side effect from the Allspark shard.

**(One week later)**

Mikaela would wake from terrible nightmares, where she would be sweating and panting heavily from fear. It had gotten so bad, that she asked Optimus if she could sleep close to him. Naturally, the Autobot leader would never deny the girl anything; he agreed and let the girl come into his quarters. She would sleep on Optimus' chest plates, while Optimus had gently moved his hand over the girl protectively.

She still had the nightmares, they just weren't as often. Mikaela never told Optimus what she saw. It frightened her to the core of her being. The images showed Optimus being tortured by Megatron, while someone hid in the shadows; Megatron referred to him only as his master.

Most of the time during the day, Lennox and Epps would take turns training her. They figured if she had a busy day of learning self defense and or weapons; it would make her so tired he would sleep right on through the night. It never happened the way, they tried to plan it though.

**(Mikaela's dream world)**

Optimus struggled against the chains, reinforced with energon. Megatron walked up toward Optimus, that awful fanged smirk on his face. He snarled at Optimus, as he grabbed Optimus' face forcing him to look at him.

"Now, where is the girl, she is the key only she can get what my master needs?" Megatron demanded.

"...Go to the pit, Megatron; I will never tell you where my girl is." Optimus snarled.

"I figured you'd say that, enjoy brother." Megatron whispered into Optimus' audios, as he touched a button on the wall.

Optimus lurched, and screamed; as he was suddenly bombarded with shocks one after the other hitting his flamed body. Optimus snarled, as he coughed up energon and spit it onto the floor.

"Ready to answer..." demanded Megatron.

Silence...

Megatron chuckled then, and not in a nice way.

"Suit yourself." Megatron remarked, as he slammed something into Optimus' optic shattering it.

Optimus grunted in pain.

**(Mikaela's dream world ends)**

"NO, LEAVE OPTIMUS ALONE, MEGATRON!" Mikaela screamed, gripping Optimus' windshield wiper twisting it in her sleep.

"Mikaela, wake up you're dreaming!" Optimus exclaimed concern washing over him.

Mikaela's eyes opened quickly, as she scrambled up to Optimus' face. Optimus felt the girl nuzzle his face against his, and he couldn't help but purr in contentment at the closeness they shared.

"Mikaela..." Optimus whispered. "It's alright I'm right here with you."

"...H...He was torturing you, you were dying I could feel it." She cried.

"Who was torturing me?" Optimus asked, but he already had an idea who it was.

"Megatron... He was doing it for his master he said, he wanted to know where I was; but you wouldn't tell him." She cried. "You can't leave me, you promised me you'd never leave; YOU PROMISED!" She cried as she held onto Optimus tightly.

"Shhhh Mikaela, I won't go anywhere; he is dead and even if he was brought back I would watch my back." Optimus said as she glanced up at Optimus.

Mikaela's tiny hand ran all over Optimus' face, which she could reach only so far; Optimus gently rose to his foot pads. He walked over toward the medical bay, and found Ratchet deep in recharge. However, upon hearing his door slide open, he onlined seeing Optimus with Mikaela on his shoulder smiling sadly at the medic gave him reason to think something was not right.

"Another nightmare...?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, it seems she can't recharge peacefully without having one." Optimus snarled.

Ratchet got a potent sedative, and gently injected it into Mikaela's arm. She gently fell into a deep sleep, while Optimus stayed by her side talking to Ratchet about the nightmare Mikaela had.

Neither Optimus nor Ratchet had any idea Mikaela was meeting some rather important beings from Optimus' past.

**(Mikaela's mind)**

She knew right away this was different, she was right there she could feel things. She wrapped her arms around her body, while she walked around as several beings walked up toward him. They were huge, they would have towered Optimus any day.

"Where am I, who are you?" She asked.

"We are the Destiny of Primes or more to the point the first Primes." the one being said.

"Primes...Like Optimus Prime...?" She asked.

"Yes, Optimus is our descendent, and he is the last of the Primes." he explained.

She was silent taking everything in.

"You have awakened something in our last descendent something he thought was lost. He loves you Mikaela Banes, he desires a real relationship with you a bond of a mate."

"I have felt that, and I would like to explore that with him. He means the world to me; Sam wanted me to just leave him just like that." Mikaela said snapping her fingers. "I wouldn't do that to him, I care for him." She said with a bitter laugh thinking of how cruel Sam was. "Sam thinks he's so smart, he wouldn't know true love; if it ran up and bit him on the ass." She replied bitterly.

"Mikaela, before you and Optimus can be truly happy together; there are some hurdles which must be crossed. Your love will be tested; we cannot tell you what will happen. All we can say is trust your feelings for Optimus, and do not let what happens destroy it. He will need you, Starscream will try and destroy him with his new scheme with Sam's help." the first Prime replied, as Mikaela's anger knew no bounds then.

"Who does he think he is trying to hurt Optimus?" She roared.

"He is beginning to think like a Decepticon, and Megatron will turn him completely into a hate filled human Decepticon bent on killing Optimus. You are the only one capable of stopping him, or he will succeed in destroying not only Optimus; but your precious love blossoming between the two of you." the prime replied.

"Not while my heart beats he won't get away with it." She snarled. "He will not win; I won't let him get away with killing or taking Optimus from me." She remarked.

"We will be in touch with you from time to time, Mikaela Banes." he said and then added. "We know you will fight, but should Optimus fall; there will be a way to save him always know that." they replied, as Mikaela was brought back to reality with a fire in her heart to protect Optimus.

When Mikaela opened her eyes, she saw Optimus 'her bot'. She didn't say anything at first; she let them talk freely against themselves watching silently.

"You really love the girl, don't you?" Ratchet asked with a curious smile.

"Yes, I would do anything for the girl; she means so much to me." Optimus whispered his optics dimming.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"There will be humans who will doubt I can love, because I am a machine. They will say I am not capable of giving affection or love to another much less to Mikaela; but I can." Optimus remarked sadly his voice processor getting statically.

Ratchet put his servo on Optimus' shoulder armor.

"I know dear friend, you can take care and love her with your entire spark, of that I am sure." Ratchet said with a smirk.

"I know he loves me; I trust him with my life and my heart, and I always will." She said, as Optimus looked startled for a minute, but then looked at his girl making a soft keening sound as he reached for Mikaela.

**(Optimus' POV)**

My girl... I felt that those little human hands on my face, and I suddenly nothing else mattered I had my human. My spark raced wildly in my chest, but whatever I did I knew this had to do go slow. I did not want to rush this, I wanted to do this right and not rush her. I knew I loved her, but we would do this like any couple would.

**(Normal POV)**

"We shall do this slowly, Mikaela; I do not want to rush you I want to watch you fall completely and utterly in love. I want to see it in your eyes; I need to see it, girl." Optimus replied in a tone, which made Mikaela go suddenly weak hearing that from the Autobot leader.

"Okay, I accept." She replied as Optimus smiled.

"Good, you will have to help me with courting rituals for Earth, because I do not know them as you already must have figured out." Optimus replied.

"Can we spend some time watching some movies together?" She asked.

"Yes Mikaela, we can do whatever you like." Optimus said as Ratchet glanced at Optimus. "What...?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"I think when the time is right I should you know..." Ratchet started to say.

Silence...

"What...?" Mikaela and Optimus asked.

"Oh Primus, you know very well what I am getting at Optimus Prime!" Ratchet exclaimed reaching for a wrench.

"Do not hit me you crazy medic..." Prime growled.

"Then answer the question..." he barked.

"How in the pit am I supposed to answer the question, when I have no idea what you said in the first place?" he demanded.

"Do you want me to talk to her about spark mating procedures?" Ratchet asked.

Mikaela got red in the face, and if Autobots could blush she knew Optimus would have been blushing.

"No Ratchet, there is no need for that yet; we are not at that stage in this relationship for that." Optimus remarked as Ratchet shook his head in annoyance.

"You know, for a species that video tapes everything they do; and then shows it on the internet where Primus knows who can view it. They get awfully skirmish about talking about it, like it's a bad thing. Primus, I will never understand humans, they are a bunch of crazy creatures." Ratchet mumbled.

Mikaela ran a hand over Optimus' cheek.

"Besides trial and error is always fun, we have to learn these things on our own, right Optimus?" She asked.

"Yes that is true." Optimus replied winking at Mikaela.

Ratchet threw his servos into the air, and his intakes cycled in frustration.

"The both of you are impossible..." Ratchet mumbled walking away.

Mikaela glanced at Optimus with a smile.

"What do you have planned today?" She asked.

"Meetings are most of the day, then after that I am all yours." Optimus replied.

"Good, wanna go for a drive?" she asked.

"Sure, I will come and get you at your apartment after the meetings." Optimus replied.

"Okay, big guy..." She said, kissing his cheek making Optimus rumble his engines liking the action.

She watched Optimus head out of the medical bay; it was then however that she felt a sudden pull to the back room. She slowly walked up to the door, which led to the back. He knew where the door led too, the body of the offlined Autobot Jazz.

She climbed up to where the body was lying; she knew she had to try to help. she could do it for her Autobot, she smiled at that _Her Autobot_ she loved the sound of that.

Mikaela bit her bottom lip not sure what she should do, but she started by climbing on top of the bot's body. She placed her hands on Jazz's chest plates, and not sure what else to do. She simply went with her gut feeling like something, or someone was guiding him and her actions.

It was then her hands glowed, and burned like unnatural fire. Then sparks hit all around the area, and suddenly Mikaela was propelled against the wall like a wind gust picked him up and slammed her against the wall. She crumbled to the floor and everything went _Black._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Jazz's POV)**

I could feel my systems rebooting up, but that was impossible, wasn't it? I was offline, Megatron offlined me. The slagger tore me in half, miserable pit spawned glitch; I remember trying to protect my comrades and humans. Oh slag, and then the awful searing agony of being torn in half by Megatron.

My optics onlined and I glanced around at what appeared to be a medical bay. They focus on the human, and not just any human... Our human friend Mikaela Banes...

I slowly got up just as Ratchet came into the medical bay; the expression on his face was unreadable. I held my servos at Ratchet; he looked like he might grab a wrench. I did not want my helm whacked by the medic no sir nothing doing!

"...Jazz...?" Ratchet whispered. "How are you functional?" he asked slowly.

I glanced down at the human; it had to have been this little human who somehow brought me back.

"The human... Mikaela; she was lying on the floor when I onlined, could she have done it?" I asked.

"Anything is possible, I must contact Optimus." Ratchet said.

:::... Optimus, its Ratchet come in...::::

:::... Optimus here, what's wrong is Mikaela okay...:::

:::... She is fine; I believe Mikaela just did something wonderful for us...::::

:::... What did she do...:::::

:::... Come down to the medical bay and find out...::::

"I will need to check your systems; after I get Mikaela onto one of the berth." Ratchet told me.

It wasn't long before my leader, Prime and friend entered the medical bay. He watched me so strangely, like he was watching a ghost or something.

"Jazz...?" he asked.

"Hey boss bot..." I replied with my famous smirk.

"I...I do not understand how is this even possible?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet moved out of the way from the berth, where he was tending Mikaela at.

"I believe Mikaela did it." Ratchet replied as Optimus looked over at Mikaela.

I watched as Optimus walked over toward Mikaela, the look in his optics was different. It was like the way he used to look at Elita, it was very apparent to me then my leader loved our human. It wasn't love her like a friend or comrade, it was love her like a mate. I smirked then.

"You really care about this little human, don't you Optimus?" I asked.

He turned to look at me then.

"Yes, I really do, she means more to me; than anyone really knows." Optimus replied.

I didn't doubt that not for a moment, the way he looked at Mikaela and the expression in his optics. We heard the soft moan as she was waking up; Optimus knelt by the girl's side.

"Mikaela?"

"...O..Optimus, hey..." She whispered.

Silence...

"You brought back Jazz for us..." Optimus answered as he gently touched her face.

She shrugged.

"I felt led to go back to where Jazz was; I mean Ratchet had used the metals to put his body back together. I just was being led I wasn't even sure what was going on." She replied.

We watched, as Optimus picked Mikaela up; and brought her toward his face. He nuzzled the girl; she seemed to enjoy the closeness, especially when Optimus started to purr.

"You sound like a big cat..." She replied with a giggle.

"I am happy and content, I sometimes purr when I feel that way, Mikaela." Optimus replied, as he nuzzled the girl more. "You have made such a difference for us, girl; you just have no idea how much so. My sweet human..." Optimus replied as she ran his fingers over Optimus' face.

"My bot..." She replied.

**(Normal POV)**

She glanced at Optimus her instincts kicking in, she moved her lips toward Optimus' lip plates. It was the gentlest of moves, it was a ghost of movement; but Optimus felt it. He felt it sure as he was standing there; his energon in his body pulsed and boiled. He was drowning in his emotions so potent, the girl was sending emotion after emotion through his systems.

He smiled to himself, as Ironhide came into the medical bay looking for Optimus.

"Optimus, the humans are waiting for ya, thought I would come get..." Ironhide stopped in mid sentence staring at Jazz. "...Jazz...?" he asked suddenly. "You're back online, but how?" Ironhide asked.

"It was my girl's doing, she brought him back." Optimus replied with a tender smile tugging on his lip plates.

She absentmindedly remembered about the talk with the first Primes, she wondered if she should mention it to Optimus. But then she didn't after thinking maybe she shouldn't it would only worry Optimus.

**(The Decepticon base)**

Sam sat on Barricade's shoulder armor watching the little spider like bot type out things Sam told him about Mikaela's manners, the way she walked, the way she talked. He mentioned everything leaving nothing out, one of the Cons named Sideways handed him a package with human fuel inside.

"Mmmmmm thanks Sideways..." he replied as he nodded.

Sam sat down on the floor, and ate his food.

:::... Do you think he suspects anything...:::: Sideways asked Barricade.

::::... No of course not, he is stupid like all humans. He has no idea, once we are finished with him; Megatron will probably kill him...::::

:::... What if he doesn't, what if he keeps him around to help kill his brother...::::

:::... What good would he do against his brother...::::

:::... Never throw away a possible way to rid ourselves of that wretched Optimus Prime...::::: answered the ancient evil prime.

The other grew silent, but didn't dare say one thing. The fallen's word was law even more so then Megatron's was. He had been listening into their private commlink regardless of the fact he wasn't there on the planet Earth. His powers amazed all of them at times, stunning most Cons into silence.

**(Autobot base)**

Mikaela had gone back to her apartment, while Ratchet checked Jazz over. Mikaela unfortunately had another sad thing to endure when she got into the apartment. She found Bones on the bed and the dog wasn't breathing.

"Bones...?" She whispered going up to the dog on her bed.

She collapsed onto the bed holding the dog, another reminder of someone taken from her…. gone. She started to cry, and never realized his tears were brightly colored blue. Or that when she looked up her eyes glowed ice blue like the seas, no she had no idea what was going on with her now. All she thought about was Bones and the fact; she had lost another friend once more. Mikaela remained on the bed holding Bones against her; energon tears were running down her face. Still, the girl had no idea of the strange effects taken over her body.

Suddenly Mikaela just screamed out in pain, landing on the floor.

"What have I done, why are you taking everyone from me why!?" she cried.

Mikaela heard the frantic knocking at her apartment door, until two soldiers unlocked the door coming in.

"Mikaela...?" Lennox replied, as he and Epps stopped dead seeing Mikaela was crying glowing blue tears; and saw her eyes were now glowing bright blue.

"What the hell...?" Epps mumbled.

"Mikaela, what happened?" Lennox asked.

Mikaela was in a daze, she lifted Bones up.

"He's dead, Bones is dead I don't understand why, why am I losing everyone I love. I can't lose Optimus please; I can't take losing him too, please..." She cried her body shaking

"Get Optimus and Ratchet ASAP..." Lennox ordered, as he gently took the dead dog from Mikaela laying him on the bed.

Lennox pulled the girl into his arms trying to comfort her; until Optimus and Ratchet got there. Optimus and Ratchet used their holoforms and came into the apartment. She looked up at Optimus, and held her arms out toward Optimus. Optimus didn't hesitate to gather the girl in his arms, while Ratchet ran scans on Mikaela.

"It's energon, Prime." Ratchet said in a shocked tone.

Graham walked up to Lennox and Epps; he had a disk in his hand.

"Check this out, I think we just found out how Mikaela's dog died." Graham said, as he put the disk into the computer playing it.

It showed Samuel James Witwicky sneaking onto the base, and tattooed mark on his shoulder was clear as day... the Decepticon insignia.

"That little..." Lennox growled as Ironhide walked into the hanger. "Hide, come here; check this out." Lennox said as the weapons specialist walked up.

Lennox played the footage once more, and Ironhide lost it.

"I do not find the fact Mikaela's little animal friend's death a coincidence; the same time that little glitch shows up. Optimus needs to see this immediately Major Lennox." Ironhide said, as his fury rose knowing that little pit spawned Decepticon in human skin had been on the base.

**(An hour later – Optimus' quarters)**

Mikaela was sound asleep thanks to a powerful sedative from Ratchet.

"Is the Allspark shard doing this to her?" Optimus asked.

"It's so hard to tell, but it could very well be." Ratchet answered.

"What else can we expect from this?" Optimus asked.

"That's just it, this is unknown territory for us as well, I have no idea what will happen. She is with us so I can monitor anymore changes that happen to her." Ratchet said as there was a knock at Optimus' door.

"Come in..." Optimus said, as Bumblebee and Jazz came in.

"How is she?" Jazz asked.

"Sleeping finally..." Ratchet said as he turned toward Jazz. "How are you, dear friend?" Ratchet asked.

"I couldn't be better; it's nice to be back with the living." Jazz said with a chuckle.

Bumblebee chirped and knelt by Mikaela, he was concerned for his charge. Bee glanced up at his leader, his optics sad; as both Jazz and Optimus put servos on Bee's back by his wing doors.

It was then Ironhide came in, his optics flashing with hatred and anger.

"Pit spawned glitching little slagging human, you need to see this Optimus." Ironhide said, as all the mechs followed Ironhide out to where Lennox, Epps and Graham were.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I stared at the images on the screen, and my anger knew no bounds; that boy who once was our friend not only betrayed us, but Mikaela as well. He also had to be behind the death of Mikaela's animal friend and for that she would pay.

My girl did not deserve this; she was a kind human, strong and loved. Lennox walked up to me, I saw for the first time since fighting alongside this human. There was hatred shining in his eyes for the human we once called our friend and ally.

"General Morshower contacted me and said we need to move our base, he suggested Diego Garcia; because it's isolated. However he also mentioned an underground base in Nevada. It would actually be safer for you and your Autobots as well." Lennox said.

"Very well, Major; but Samuel needs to be found and captured, he is clearly the enemy now." I remarked sourly.

**(Optimus' quarters - Normal POV)**

Mikaela opened her eyes, she could hear their conversations. She listened intently hearing her bot's voice over in the hanger. She wasn't sure how she heard them, she just knew he did. She heard them talking about Sam, he was behind Bone's death. The first primes also said he would go after Optimus. She would never allow Optimus to die; no way in hell would she allow him to take the best thing that ever happened to her.

She didn't realize her hands were glowing, the angrier she became the brighter they glowed. She had to find Sam, she had to stop him from ever hurting Optimus.

Mikaela had to figure out where he'd be, she heard Lennox say he had the Decepticon insignia on his shoulder. So, he sided with the Cons, did he? Well, he would learn the hard way, she wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting Optimus or the other Autobots; but especially Optimus.

Shw suddenly growled, and when she did; blue laser balls shot from her palms bouncing all over the walls returning back to her hands. She didn't even seem to notice, her eyes were bright blue with anger.

Optimus walked into his quarters, stopping when he saw Mikaela's glowing hands and eyes.

"Mikaela...?" Optimus replied, as the girl glanced up, her anger momentarily forgotten at the sight of her bot.

Optimus lowered his hand to her, who gladly scrambled up and nuzzled her face against Optimus.

"I am so sorry about what you've gone through; we are going to a new base." Optimus replied.

"I don't care as long as I am with you, it doesn't matter." she said Optimus smiled, and ran a finger down her back.

Those words hit Optimus right in his spark, to hear that made her feel so special.

"He won't hurt you, never will he hurt you." She whispered into Optimus' audios; while she unconsciously caressed Optimus' antenna sending the Autobot leader into a world of passion.

She heard Optimus' intakes hitch higher, and she smiled sadly.

"Do you like that?" She asked softly still caressing Optimus' antenna.

"...Y...Yes..." Optimus whispered.

She continued to caress Optimus' antenna making him suddenly start to click, chirp and purr. She belonged to Optimus now; he would never allow any harm to come to the girl. Optimus was trying for the most part to stay focused, but her fingers on one of the most sensitive spots were highly distracting to him.

Optimus' chirping and clicking became wild, it was then that Mikaela slid down to Optimus' chest plates wanting to give Optimus something else. His chest plates opened on instinct, while he sat down leaning against the wall.

"M-Mikaela..." Optimus moaned.

She smiled softly, while her hands slowly started to glow with golden light. She caressed Optimus' spark chamber, while Optimus squirmed in excitement. The golden light shot all through Optimus' spark making the Autobot leader cry out in ecstasy.

She watched as Optimus' spark raced and pulsed, Optimus arched up the pleasure driving him mad. He had never felt anything quite like what Mikaela was doing to him.

"...Oh M-Mikaela; please don't stop whatever it is you are doing to me." Optimus pleaded.

"Did you just beg...?" She asked.

"Y...Yes..." Optimus whispered, as she doubled the pressure on her Autobot.

Optimus slid down onto the berth on his back.

"...Mikaela, please you're not getting any attention, please let me touch you too." Optimus replied, as his hand went into his chest using one finger to caress the girl.

"This is affecting me too, my body is on fire." She whispered as Optimus felt the approaching overload.

She worked his spark over wildly, her fingers sliding inside his spark. She glanced at Optimus and saw his optics had hit bright purple. Optimus was at the brink of no return, and that made her smile. Optimus needed this, and she wasn't going to stop until her Autobot overloaded hard for her. Optimus was writhing now, his intakes cycling constantly now.

"...Mikaela..." Optimus whimpered.

"Come on, Optimus; overload for me." She replied, as her hands changed to a orange color making Optimus finally bellow out Mikaela's name; as his overload came crashing through his systems knocking him offline temperately. "That's my Autobot, you needed that... Yes you did, didn't you?" Mikaela whispered, as her body seized suddenly; and a sudden jolt of pleasure hit her as his pleasure hit her.

She was knocked out from the force of her pleasure; whatever powers the Allspark shard had given her. It also had found a way for the human girl to pleasure her bot; of course it knocked out her Autobot from the sheer force of it. But Mikaela knew it helped relax her Autobot, and Optimus was hers now and she would take care of him. They were working on having a relationship, and she wasn't going to have Optimus do all the work.

No, if there was one thing Mikaela Banes was going to do, it was keep her Bot online and happy. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought, her bot she liked the sound of that. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; her bot and her future mate.

**(The Decepticon base)**

Starscream paced back and forth, snarling at Sam; who for one thought he had done well. He had poisoned Bones like he was supposed to do, but yet he never received any praise for his work.

"Why is it I am the one taking all the risks, and not receiving any feedback from you?" Sam demanded. "I could have gotten caught, and arrested or worse blown to kingdom come by Ironhide or Lennox or Epps!" he snapped snapping his fingers at Starscream then.

Starscream snarled at Sam then.

"How dare you question me, insect; is Optimus Prime dead? Did you take his spark; is he laying before me his head as a trophy?" Starscream demanded as he shook his head.

"No... Not yet, but I will kill him, getting to him isn't the same as getting to a stupid dog. I will not fail when I go for Optimus, and he will learn why I am taking his life as well. He turned Mikaela against me, so when I kill him I will enjoy watching his spark flicker and die." Sam replied with such venom in his voice.

"Find the information where that shard is located, we also need the precise location of Megatron's offlined body; do you think you can handle that, Witwicky?" Starscream demanded.

He nodded.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"What weapon would you suggest I use after to kill Optimus?" Sam asked as Starscream's optics brightened.

Starscream thought about it, he would have to get rather close to snuff Optimus' spark out. Him being a human might be harder for him to get the job done, unless his choice in weapon was perfect.

"Rocket launcher, would do the deed nicely, do not fail us Witwicky!" Starscream roared.

"I won't, you have my word." Sam said.

Starscream merely sneered at him, oh how he hated this working with a human. However, if he got the job done then it meant none of Megatron's warriors got offlined by the Autobots.

"You will use the weapon just below the chest plates where the armor is weaker." Starscream suddenly replied.

Sam, watched, as he gave him the weapon; he would be using. He smiled cruelly, as he thought about how he would make that flamed Autobot pay for taking Mikaela from him.

"I want him to die slowly and be in agony, miserable flamed freak." he grumbled.

Oh yes, Sam planned on having his revenge on Optimus Prime one way or the other.

**(Autobot base)**

Everyone had started to pack up their equipment for the new base, Optimus had told Mikaela to start packing up things for the move as well. She would be riding with him, when the the time came.

Optimus had spoken to Ratchet and Ironhide about Mikaela's changes, what had taken place the night before.

"So, the girl's hands glow different colors that match her moods?" Ironhide asked.

"Affirmative, and when she is playful and... " Optimus stopped talking as Ratchet opened Optimus' chest plate scanning his leader's spark. "What are you doing Ratchet?"

"That so called little play action between you two has strengthened your spark, Optimus." Ratchet said in awe.

"Your relationship with the girl is a good thing, Prime." Ironhide remarked with a rakish smirk.

"Do I want to know why you're smirking like that?" Optimus asked.

"No, not so much..." Ironhide chuckled.

"I am glad in a few days; we'll be in the new base." Optimus replied.

"Yes, I must admit I am concerned about this wrath Sam has set against our girl." Ratchet said.

Optimus' optics glazed over with anger at Sam's name, he never realized he could have such rage for a human. However but he did, a potent anger, which left his systems demanding justice for his actions toward his girl.

Ratchet glanced over at Optimus, when he heard the sound of his joints hissing at movement.

"Slagger, get into my medical bay, so I can check you over or so help me I will knock you one with my wrench!" Ratchet remarked.

Optimus huffed then.

"Yeah, I will come in a little later, Ratchet." Optimus remarked.

"You will like slag, you will come in right now or so help me I will reformat you into a slagging toaster." Ratchet grumbled as Ironhide burst out into hysterics.

"Yuck it up, cannon with legs." Optimus mumbled.

"He's next don't worry..." Ratchet remarked, as the laughter quickly died.

Ironhide snarled, and started to walk away.

"Walk away and I swear to Primus, I will nail your aft." Ratchet mumbled, stopping Ironhide in his tracks.

"I will be back medic; I have to meet Lennox and Epps at the shooting range." Ironhide remarked.

"Are you lying to me, Ironhide?" Ratchet demanded.

"No..." Ironhide replied quickly leaving the two.

Silence...

Ratchet turned toward his leader and Prime.

"Get in there and let me clean out your systems!" Ratchet ordered, as Optimus quickly obeyed knowing better than to test the medic's circuits.

**(Outside the base)**

Sam had been dropped off by the same area, he was before. He cut a rather large hole in the fence to gain entrance, what he hadn't counted on was a guard being there.

"Samuel James Witwicky, you're under the custody of NEST now." the soldier said as Sam smirked.

Starscream had given him a regular handgun to use on human soldiers; if they attempted to stop him from killing Optimus.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" he demanded, as he pulled the gun.

Sam knew at this moment once he pulled the trigger, there would be no turning back for him. He would truly be a Decepticon enemy to the Autobots.

The soldier wasn't about to let him pass gun or not, he sent a karate kick into his chest making him double over in pain.

"What are you Chuck Norris?" he snarled trying to catch his racing his heart.

"Get up...!" he snarled, as he went to grab Sam.

Sam growled, and sent a kick of his own into the soldier's groin, with a crushing blow; which doubled him over.

"That move isn't just for girls, see..." he snarled, as the soldier tried to grab Sam.

Sam wasn't about to let him grab him he was too close now, he readied the gun and fired. The bullet hit the soldier's chest, the closeness of the hit made the blood splatter on him. He sneered, and looked at the soldier who was barely alive.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" he demanded.

Silence...

The soldier slipped in oblivion then, Sam realized he should have asked his questions before. But he knew he had to be either in his quarters or in the medical bay, he would check the medical bay first.

He hid as best he could, when the soldiers came by. But when he saw Lennox and Epps followed by Graham running to where he had shot that soldier, he realized he had to be quick.

**(Medical bay)**

Ratchet was in the backroom getting some things, when Sam came in. Optimus' chest plates were conveniently open, which made him an easy target. He seemed to be in a light stasis or so it seemed, he hit an over code to lock Ratchet in the backroom. Then he used the special stasis cuffs, which Barricade had given him to use on Optimus. He smiled, as he reached into his duffle bag; which housed the weapon and several charges he was told to use inside of his chest plates.

He abruptly heard pounding on the backdoor, he smirked then.

"OPEN THIS DOOR...!" Ratchet ordered.

"Your too late Ratchet, I am going to kill him!" Sam yelled, as the charges suddenly went off in Optimus' chest making him snarl in pain. "Does it hurt, Optimus?" he asked in a mockingly innocent voice.

Optimus onlined his optics, and tried to struggle to free himself.

"You are an evil human, Sam, we trusted you I trusted you." Optimus growled, as he suddenly arched up in agony; while several charges went off dangerously close to his spark.

"You turned Mikaela against me; Megatron was right about you all along. Well now, it's time for payback, Optimus; I am going to destroy you and there is no one who can save you."

Blue lasers shot out of nowhere hitting Sam which slammed him against the wall.

"I'd like to test your theory on that, Sam."

Optimus tiredly turned his head, and there on the floor was Mikaela Banes.

Sam struggled to his feet, until Mikaela shot another laser at him.

"STAY DOWN..." she snarled, as she used the lasers to destroy the stasis cuffs on her bot freeing him.

Then she used them to hit the code box on the backdoor, letting Ratchet out.

"Ratchet, help my bot." she replied, as Ratchet went over to Optimus helping him up.

"Stay where you are, Optimus; I am not finished with you." Sam remarked acidity.

Then it was like he realized what Mikaela said about Optimus being her bot. He spun around his eyes narrowing with hatred, he glared at her. Then his eyes shot to Optimus hatred shimmering in those eyes of his.

"That's disgusting Mikaela, he's a machine; he can't feel anything and he sure as hell can't give you what I did. He's a useless machine, which needs to be put down." he snarled, as Optimus narrowed his optics at him then.

"Sam, I cannot stress enough, how badly you need every square inch of your ass kicked right now." She remarked.

"Really, and who's going to do it...YOU?" he snapped as she gave him a smile, and it wasn't a nice smile either.

Had Sam been smart, he would have surrendered. But he wasn't smart, if he had been he wouldn't have joined the Cons; nor would he have tried to murder Optimus.

Sam dove for his duffle bag, but Optimus used his energon blade on the duffle bag. Sam snarled at him, like he was some mad insane crazy creature.

"YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE, OPTIMUS PRIME...!" he screamed.

Optimus glanced over at him; he winced at the pain in his chest.

"Hurts, doesn't it; well good!" he snapped.

Mikaela growled.

"No one hurts my bot, and gets away with it." she replied, with a deadly calm tone.

Sam smirked.

"Your disgusting Mikaela, having a relationship with a damn machine." he retorted with such venom as Ironhide, Lennox, Epps and Graham came in. "Oh look the gang is all here." he sneered.

Mikaela ran toward the berth, and flipped up startling Sam. He looked rather shocked at her strong violent stance, she took against him.

"You're going to pay for trying to kill Optimus, and you poisoned Bones you scheming bastard!" She yelled grabbing him by the throat.

"He murdered one of our soldiers as well..." Epps said.

"The penalty for attempted murder or even killing a Prime is serious. There is no trial; the punishment is immediate offlining of the person or persons responsible." Ironhide snarled.

"We need to interrogate him first, Ironhide." Lennox replied as Sam snorted in annoyance.

"You Autobots will never kill me, you don't have the balls." he snapped, as Optimus grunted and leaned down toward him.

"Don't bet on that, Sam." Optimus snapped, as Mikaela pushed him down; while Lennox threw up handcuffs.

Mikaela snarled in his ear then.

"You will wish you never ever touched my bot, Sam." She snarled as Lennox and Epps took him away.

"Thank you Mikaela, I owe you my life." Optimus replied as he winced once more.

"Here lie down here, and let me check over your spark." She said.

Optimus obeyed his girl, while Ratchet watched curious as to what she was planning to do. Mikaela's hands shined a pinkish color, as she jumped into her bot's chest plates. She ran her hands all over inside Optimus' spark making him moan. Ratchet was curious about how she was achieving her goals on Optimus. However when Optimus' moans turned a little different sounding he coughed slightly.

"I think I best wait outside..." Ratchet said, as he stopped and watched his leader in the thralls of pleasure. "Yes, very well I shall be outside..." Ratchet said as he turned back still curious about what Mikaela was doing to Optimus.

He moved closer peeking, and jumped when he saw his leader clawing at the berth. Ratchet pointed to a spot near Optimus' spark.

"Stimulate him there, he will like it." Ratchet said, as she looked up at him smiling.

"Okay..."

She moved to the spot Ratchet had shown her, and to say it was pleasing to Optimus was an understatement. Optimus arched up still clawing the berth for all he was worth, his optics were between purple with hints of pink.

"How interesting never saw his optics go like that from being stimulated. Nicely done, Mikaela..." Ratchet replied as Optimus grunted. "Tire him out, so he recharges Ironhide will handle the interrogations." Ratchet said, as he watched as Optimus had pretty much left the building so to speak.

He was so wired up from what Mikaela was doing; he hadn't realized anything else was happening.

"...M-Mikaela..." Optimus whimpered.

Before Ratchet left, he glanced back and saw Optimus' optics were now bright pink.

"Interesting..." Ratchet repeated, while he left the medical bay.

Mikaela wanted to hear her bot purr for her again, she loved hearing him purr.

"I want you to purr for me, Optimus." She whispered, as she suddenly felt Optimus rumble.

She watched as one of the tendrils broke away from his spark and moved around her body. She couldn't help the moan as the spark tendril moved inside of Mikaela's body. Both she and Optimus groaned, as both girl and Autobot were hit with powerful electric charges; one by one sending them both spiraling into pleasure. It was so potent they were both knocked out from it.

**(Interrogation room)**

Sam sat on a chair with his feet up on the table, while Lennox, Epps and Graham sat across from him. He smirked at them, and then made a sneer.

"Take a picture, boys; it lasts longer..." he snapped as Ironhide walked in.

The black mech stared holes at Sam, he watched as his cannons whirled to life.

"What's wrong, Hide?" he asked innocently.

Ironhide snarled at him, he merely laughed.

"Sam you need to tell us what the Cons have in store for their next plan of attack." Lennox remarked.

Silence...

"I do not think you get it, Sam; you're going to die you tried to assassinate Optimus Prime; and they have their own set of rules." Epps replied.

He laughed then.

"Oh please, Optimus Prime and his lame ass Autobots are not going to kill me, they don't have the balls and you know It." he remarked, as Ironhide's cannons warmed up. "Prove me wrong, go ahead and shot me!" he roared.

Sam looked away from the three soldiers, and the Autobot weapons specialist; when there was a knock at the door. Ironhide opened the door, and was shocked to find Bumblebee there. The scout walked in glaring at Sam, and immediately a song blared to life 'The bitch is back by Elton John'.

Sam smirked.

"Is that the best you can do, Bumblebee; call me a bitch?" he snapped. "Because you're as worthless as Optimus Prime is with your annoying talking through the radio." Sam snarled as no one saw the next move at all.

Bumblebee's cannon was out, and he glared at Sam and he spoke in his real voice.

"I...can talk in my real voice, it just hurts still. You hurt my firend Mikaela, and tried to kill my leader, my Prime; who is like a creator to me. The penalty for what you did is offlining to be carried out now; Samuel James Witwicky you have been found guilty of crimes against Cybertronians." Bumblebee said as Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz walked in.

Mikaela was sitting on Optimus' shoulder her eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Oh of course, it would be more convincing if you didn't have Bumblebee pretending to kill me. I'll tell you one thing though, the new Con with them has plans for you Optimus, plans as in making sure you pay." Sam remarked as no one flinched when Bumblebee's cannon went off.

What remained of Sam was a scorch mark on the floor, everyone was quiet until Lennox broke the eerie silence.

"If they figured this new Con was going to be bringing the hurt why did they figure he would deliver on bagging you?" Lennox asked.

"Because that was not their objective, they were after something else." Optimus replied, as Bumblebee turned around to face his leader and his human friend.

"Sir, forgive me for taking him out too soon; I just..." Bee started to say and stopped.

"Bumblebee, you did what had to be done; he broke our Cybertronian laws and had to be punished for it. It is regrettable that he chose the path of evil, but our laws are clear." Optimus replied, as he put his servo on Bumblebee's.

Optimus was concerned about exactly what the Decepticons were after, and if they did somehow manage to get what they were after.

Unfortunately, for the Autobots and some of the soldiers, they didn't see what appeared to be a remote controlled toy vehicle hidden and watching, as it suddenly took off snickering to itself.

Wheelie snickered, as he hacked into the computer retrieving all necessary information for Soundwave.

:::... I have the information, Soundwave...:::::

:::... Affirmative Wheelie, what of our human...::::

:::... Taken prisoner by the Autobot scum...::::

::::... Did he terminate Optimus Prime...:::::

:::... No sir, he didn't; you really didn't think he was going to be able to pull that one off, did you...::::::

Silence...

:::... Barricade will pick you up, wait at usual spot. I will be sending Ravage for shard retrieval, then we will send group to revive our leader...:::::

:::... Who is going to handle offlining Prime...::::

::::... Our leader will personally handle his brother now...::::

Silence...

::::... Will do..::::

Wheelie noticed Soundwave didn't even acknowledge a thank you or nice work, it annoyed him; but he knew better than to challenge him or say anything.

Wheelie transformed and started to leave, until he was intercepted by Jazz.

"Leaving so soon little guy?" Jazz snaps

"Hey, let go!" Wheelie ordered as Jazz chuckled and headed for his leader.

Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide were coming out of the room; when they spotted Jazz with his prisoner.

"Who's that?" Mikaela asked.

"A spy, I caught him leaving the ramp where the computers are, I believe he was looking for something." Jazz replied.

"Too late, Autobots; Soundwave has what Starscream wanted you're way too late now and too stupid." Wheelie said, snippily as Optimus stepped forward in an intimidating way.

"What is your designation?" Optimus demanded.

Silence...

"When a Prime asks a question, you answer, little slagger!" Ironhide growled.

"It's Wheelie..."

"Very well, Wheelie; I will not tolerate spying; so I suggest you tell me what you hacked into... Or I shall simply let Ratchet go through your memory banks one by one and retrieve it.." Optimus replied in a dark tone. "I am not usually a mech, who is cruel, but I am sick and tired of my brother's warriors corrupting those who are weak or weak minded." Optimus stated.

"Where is Sam?" Wheelie demanded.

"He has been offlined, you little slagger for attempting to assassinate a Prime." Ratchet snarled.

"You killed Sam?" Wheelie demanded looking at Optimus.

Bumblebee stepped up then.

"No, I did..."

Wheelie looked shocked.

"You...? But you're only a scout who are you to kill prisoners?" Wheelie snapped.

It was Mikaela's turn to say something, she walked down Optimus' servo; and the expression on her face was anything but kind.

"You tell your Con buddies anyone who messes with my bot and my Autobot family will get knocked in their asses. No one and I repeat no one touches them; or they answer to me." She remarked firmly.

Wheelie laughed then.

"No offense, human, but you're a femme." Wheelie snapped as she walked onto Optimus' hand over to Jazz's hand.

She tilted her head to the side, and for some reason the look in her eyes scared Wheelie.

"Then try me, if I am such a non threat then try me; I should be able to be beat then right?" She asked.

Wheelie shrank back; he didn't like what he was reading off the human. Mikaela smirked at Wheelie, and then walked back over to Optimus' hand.

"Perhaps our young prisoner should be placed in the brig, and then interrogated." Optimus suggested, as Wheelie watched rather carefully the way Mikaela interacted with Optimus.

It was almost like they had some sort of relationship, it was then Wheelie smirked at them both.

::::... Wheelie to Soundwave, come in...:::::

:::... Acknowledged, what do you have to report, Wheelie...:::::

::::... Mikaela Banes has a relationship with Prime; I repeat a relationship with Prime...:::::

Jazz saw the way Wheelie's optics shuttered and realized he was sending a private commlink to someone. He quickly offlined the little troublemakers commlinks, but naturally not before he sent information; which Soundwave relayed back to Starscream and the Fallen.

**(The Nemesis)**

The fallen was pleased with most of the plan; however he was not pleased that Sam had not returned.

"This new news is interesting the femme has a relationship with Optimus Prime, she also contains power I want it I could crush Optimus Prime once and for all." the fallen sneered.

"Yes master, perhaps Megatron will have some ideas for the girl's retrieval. He knows his brother best, and how he thinks to decide how to approach this situation." Starscream replied.

The fallen sat back he was not accustomed with waiting; he was the type of mech to get things done. However seeing as they had to wait for Megatron's revival he dealt with it.

**(Autobot base)**

Everyone was getting ready for the move to the new underground base; the humans got a trailer for Optimus to haul Mikaela's things. Mikaela felt odd though with Optimus hauling her junk.

"Why would you feel badly?" Optimus asked.

"Because you're my bot, and you shouldn't be hauling my junk." She said as she sat in the driver seat.

"I do not mind, Mikaela." Optimus answered, his voice wrapping around her body making the girl unconsciously moan.

Optimus chuckled then.

""You voice does things to me." She finally replied.

"Like... Tell me, what do I do to you?" Optimus asked his voice filled with need.

She smirked.

"It wraps all around my body like a blanket, and then my heart it beats harder. I feel so safe with you, Optimus, I mean more than that even. I feel complete with you, like for some reason this whole time we were meant to be together." She said as she ran her hands over Optimus' steering wheel.

"Want to know my secret?" he asked as Mikaela smirked.

"Okay...Tell me..." She replied.

"I felt an attraction to you before, your bravery called to my spark. I wanted you like no other, but I would have never said anything; because you were with someone." Optimus replied.

"You really wouldn't have told me, you would have suffered alone like that?" she asked.

"Yes..." Optimus whispered.

Silence...

"Well you don't have to now, we're together always." Mikaela said.

"Thank you for accepting my feelings, and not turning me away."

Mikaela smiled then, but was silent.

"... You're quiet what are you doing or thinking about?" Optimus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I would like to know. GIRL." Optimus asked in a snarky tone.

"Why don't I just show you instead?" She said in a tone, that Optimus could sense held passion in it.

Optimus chuckled slightly, until Mikaela sent wave after wave of heated ripples through Optimus' systems.

"Girl, I am trying to drive..." Optimus replied trying not to sound overly excited.

"Really... And your point is...?" She asked sending another wave into his body.

"Girl, just be forewarned when I get you alone later, you're in trouble!" Optimus snapped, as he suddenly yelped out in pleasure making her smirk and wonder what Optimus would have in store for her later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(New Autobot base)**

Optimus pulled down into the long and winding underground entrance, which seemed to go on forever. Mikaela glanced out the window, but could see nothing except for lights on the side of the walls.

"Wow, it seems to go on forever, huh?" She asked.

"Affirmative, it does; doesn't it?" Optimus answered.

"You mentioned some new arrivals were coming, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Optimus stated. "They are Arcee, Flare-up, Chromia, Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker, Jolt and finally the twins Mudflap and Skids." Optimus explained. "They are coming in tonight; Ironhide and Jazz along with some NEST troops are going to meet them." Optimus said.

"So, you're not meeting them then?" She asked.

"No Mikaela, I will be otherwise occupied tonight with a certain human, who needs to be taught a lesson." Optimus remarked.

That made her smirk.

"Really...?" She asked.

"Yes affirmative, you will get my undivided attention, I will be using my robot holoform. You'd be surprised how well Ratchet has created them; you will NOT get away from me." Optimus said in a snarky tone. "Mikaela, are you okay?" Optimus asked, in a snarky tone, trying to hide his amusement.

"No, I am not okay, I am wondering just what you are planning for me." She remarked.

Optimus chuckled then; as they finally reached the bottom of the base. They were picking out their personal quarters, and Optimus spoke first about those arrangements; while all the other bots watched with smirks.

"Girl, you share quarters with me together." Optimus said firmly.

"Okay cool..." She replied as her voice was strained.

"Mikaela, are you already?" Ironhide asked.

"I have everything in Optimus' trailer yeah why?" She asked.

Ratchet snorted back a cackle.

"Are you okay Mikaela…?" Optimus asked.

"I am fine, silly; if I can't take a little joking by my bot and his Autobots then I am in deep trouble." She said with a chuckle.

"Would you like to unpack now or later?" Optimus asked feeling the pull of being exhausted from the drive.

"Optimus...?"

"Yes Mikaela, what is it?" he asked his tone very tired.

"You mean the world to me, you are everything to me." She said kissing his window shield.

"Mikaela that means so much to me, I loved you from afar for so long; it will never change. I will always love you, my girl." Optimus whispered.

"I love you, Optimus; I think I always have." She replied as she snuggled up against him.

Optimus fell into recharge, and she followed soon after.

**(Several hours later – Normal POV)**

Mikaela woke up, and smirked as she decided she would force Optimus to online with passion. She climbed down into Optimus' chest cavity, her hands glowing once more as her hands pushed into Optimus' spark making the bot online with a moan.

"...M-Mikaela..." Optimus whimpered as she once more cared for her bot making the bot slam into another overload throwing him off into what she assumed was another recharge.

She climbed out of Optimus' chest area, she was laughing then.

"Still champion of seducing my bot..." She chuckled.

**(The following morning)**

Mikaela had been snuggling up against Optimus; but she went to move and groaned, and then he glanced up seeing Optimus online.

"Problems...?" Optimus asked.

"My body hurts when I use those powers from the Allspark a lot..." she replied with a lopsided grin.

Optimus tilted his head, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Are you sure your functional little one?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll live…" she replied with a nervous little laugh.

Optimus tilted his helm at her, he loved her so much but was this the right relationship for a human?

"I think I will unpack now…" Mikaela said.

"Very well would you like help?" Prime asked.

"Nope I am good." She replied.

"Very well, I will go speak with Ratchet…" Optimus said.

"Okay big guy, I love you…" she replied.

"I love you, Mikaela." Optimus whispered

Optimus left their quarters his spark in flux and turmoil Optimus walked into the medical bay, his optics misting then.

"Optimus... What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"I think I made a mistake this will never work out, she is human and I am... What I am I have no business wanting this relationship." Optimus remarked.

"You love her, if you try to sever this bond, Optimus; it will kill you." Ratchet snapped.

Optimus glanced at Ratchet his optics blinking wildly, his emotions spiking dangerously.

"Rest on the medical berth for a while." Ratchet said as he found Optimus' main energon line and gave him something to recharge.

**(Mikaela and Optimus' quarters)**

She started to put away clothes, her thoughts going to her bot. She was so lucky to have Optimus as his friend, hero and mate. She had finished putting things away, and then went looking for Optimus.

**(The medical bay)**

Optimus even in his recharge, his spark called for Mikaela. Their love strong and powerful and not even the great Optimus Prime could deny this prevailing love anymore.

**(The brig where Wheelie is)**

She found herself down in the brig, what she didn't know was the brig had a lot of cameras. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and one of the humans from NEST were watching the cameras and could hear what was going on. Mikaela started to leave the brig, when Wheelie started to talk to her.

"What is up with you, you're different then other humans?" Wheelie asked as Mikaela stopped.

"What's it too you, Con?" she snarled.

"You better enjoy your time with Optimus now, toots; because he has a bounty on his head. The fallen wants him tortured badly; and then killed slowly." Wheelie remarked, with an evil snicker; that Mikaela didn't care for.

"Like I said to that bastard Samuel James Witwicky no one touches Optimus Prime, and most definitely not some Con scumbag." She remarked.

"Say Whatcha want, toots; Optimus is going to be offlined."

Mikaela raised her hand and a blow torch flew to her hand, and a smile touched her lips. Wheelie did not like the look in the human's eyes, which glowed blue rather brightly.

"We're going to play a game, Wheelie." She said.

"W...What kind of game...?" Wheelie asked with a stutter.

She put his finger in the lock using the lasers she opened the door, and then closed it. What Mikaela didn't know was she had an audience watching the monitors. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were glued to the monitors; they had already been briefed who Mikaela was to the bots; but especially their leader.

She circled Wheelie like a lioness stalked her prey, and suddenly Wheelie felt like the prey.

"The game is you are telling me everything I want to know, or I use this here blow torch on you." She said in an unkind manner.

"I already told you too much; please I am just a little piece of scrap metal." Wheelie begged.

Mikaela's eyes glowed brighter then.

"And I am your worst nightmare come true..." She sneered as joining Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were Ironhide and Ratchet with Lennox and Epps after being alerted by Sideswipe.

"What's going on?" Ironhide demanded.

"Watch the human femme..." Sideswipe said motioning toward the monitors.

"You don't understand they will whack me if I tell you their plans..." Wheelie mumbled in fear.

"They aren't here, but I am; and trust me what they would have done will be a party compared to what I'll do to you. Now, who is the fallen and what's his problem with my bot?" She demanded as Wheelie remained silent.

Mikaela's anger knew no bounds then; she abruptly torched Wheelie's optic making the little Con scream out in pain.

"What the hell, that slagging hurt you crazy bitch!" Wheelie growled.

She grabbed Wheelie, and slammed him against the cell wall her eyes flashing anger even then.

"If you don't talk so help me I will turn you into scrap!" She roared.

"Okay, okay, okay; I give..." Wheelie stammered. "He's one of the first original Primes; it seems hidden on this planet are too ways to harvest energon. So much so, it would be enough to bring back Cybertron or so I am told anyway. The fallen knows only where the one way is, that would bring destruction to this planet. He doesn't care about that; he hates Earth and all you humans on it. The other Primes, who didn't want him to use the key to destroy this world, they hid it by sacrificing their own lives. Your Prime is their descendant to them, he is powerful and the only one who can destroy the fallen. The fallen knows that, he wants Optimus destroyed, but he wants to kill him by his own hand. He can't come to Earth; while Optimus is living so he knows the only one strong enough to take Optimus on and weaken him is..." Wheelie explained until Sam finished the last part.

"Megatron... But he's dead, Sam killed him." She remarked.

"Yeah, but they have the shard and his location, I kind of hacked into the computers while Sam distracted everyone with his attempt on Optimus' life." Wheelie muttered.

She snarled then.

"Toots, they know about your relationship with Optimus, I kinda told them that too." Wheelie remarked.

She went ballistic, she knew what that meant; they would use her to get to Optimus.

"Look, you have no business being with Optimus to begin with, consider what I did a helping hand." Wheelie remarked as her eyes stopped glowing and her heart sank with despair.

She wondered if Wheelie had a point, Optimus would always be put into danger because of her. Maybe she should just leave and go where no one could find her.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet knowing, it looked like Mikaela was considering Wheelie's words.

"This will destroy Optimus, if She leaves him." Ratchet snarled as Optimus came into the room onlining early from the medicated forced recharge.

"Why is everyone in here?" Optimus asked, as he turned his head in the direction of the monitors; when he heard Mikaela's voice.

She didn't want to leave Optimus; she was falling in love with the Autobot leader.

"Toots, you know I am right, you don't belong with Optimus you're human." Wheelie said.

Optimus was silent then, while he waited for her to prove that wretched little Con wrong. she looked at Wheelie then, her eyes once more glowed with anger as she threw the little Con against the wall.

"Nice try, Con; but understand this Optimus and I are together and no one not even Megatron or the fallen will destroy what we have!" She roared. "If they want to try, then they better know one thing I will bring the pain to anyone who tries." Mikaela growled her hands glowing now as well.

Optimus' spark raced with love, when he heard those words. She loved him, and from his point of view was rather protective of the Autobot leader.

"The human's alright..." Sunstreaker remarked.

"Looks like you have a good mate there boss..." Sideswipe replied.

Optimus could only smile with pride at the words.

"You won't be able to stop them, toots; Optimus is as good as dead." Wheelie snapped. "There is someone else pulling the strings with the fallen and Megatron, you don't understand someone more powerful." Wheelie replied.

She backhanded the little Con, sending him flying against the cell door.

"I liked you better when they said you were a wuss." Wheelie snapped.

Mikaela's hand lit up once more.

"One shot, I want a name who is it?" She said.

Silence...

"ANSWER ME, OR SO HELP ME!" She snarled.

"I can't give you a name, all I can tell you is someone from Optimus Prime's past; someone who he trusted from Cybertron is with the Decepticons. He wants Optimus dead too, but he wants Megatron and the fallen dead too after they do his dirty work."

"Wait how do you know this?" She demanded.

"Toots, I know who the traitor is I just can't remember his name."

She didn't like that his bot was in danger from someone from Optimus' past. Wheelie looked at her, and decided to hurt the girl with an interesting idea.

"Do you honestly think Optimus will stay with you if Elita-1 ever showed up?" Wheelie asked cruelly, as she looked at him.

"I know about Elita -1 from Ironhide and Ratchet, she was killed by Megatron." She replied.

"No one found the body, human; she could be in stasis. But either way if she comes back, you're history." laughed Wheelie as Mikaela's eyes shined with fury.

She looked back at Wheelie; she wanted to offline the little troublemaker.

"They were sparkmates, and true spark mates; when one dies so does the other. So, I would assume since Optimus is still alive and kicking so is Elita-1, in which case you would be replaced if she returned." Wheelie replied as Mikaela.

However what Wheelie didn't know was Optimus had found her body, and while Optimus didn't offline from her death. He was close to it, he was sick for a long time. It was by Ratchet's miracle care that he survived.

However, Mikaela wasn't falling for Wheelie's lies; she had it with the little Con. Wheelie watched as Mikaela's one hand lit up brightly.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I can assure you of one thing; you will NOT get away with it. I love Optimus Prime, and I will rip out any Con's spark who messes with him, do we understand one another?" She demanded.

"You're a very scary human, do you know that?" Wheelie remarked, as she merely smiled.

"You better believe I am scary, so do not forget that." Mikaela remarked.

Wheelie watched as she left the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it once more.

She headed out of the brig, when she did; she was surrounded by Autobots. Then she saw her bot, Optimus walked slowly up to her lowering his hand for the girl.

"Optimus... I was looking for you, I wanted to apologize for being so..." she never finished.

Optimus had pulled her close, and Mikaela found the leader nuzzling her and purring. She loved hearing Optimus purr.

"All is forgiven, my girl." Optimus whispered.

Optimus wanted to introduce the new arrivals to his girl, and then he wanted to be alone with her once more. She thought the new arrivals were cool, and she thought the twins were hysterical.

"Yo man, hez alright wit us." Mudflap said with a laugh.

She burst out in laughter at that, while Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide rolled their optics. She glanced up running his hand over her bot's face.

"Behave or no snuggles for you..." She whispered as Optimus' optics dimmed, and then lit up.

"We are going for a little while into our quarters, if anyone needs us." Optimus replied. "So don't need us unless, someone is dying." he added.

"Yo boss bot..." Skids started to say, until Optimus spun around his optics flaring.

"Are you dying?" he asked.

"Yo man, I don't think so." Skids answered.

"Alright then..." Optimus retorted walking away.

"Yo's so ugly..." Mudflap muttered.

"We's twins, you's so stupid..." Skids remarked as the two suddenly got into a brawl.

Mikaela was already working her hands into Optimus' seams, making the bot rumble with joy.

"Thank you for the way you stuck up for me, I was never as proud of you as I was then." Optimus said.

She felt himself blush from Optimus' words.

"I love you, Optimus Prime, you're my whole world I want you to know that." She said as one single energon tear rolled down her face.

"I love you so much, girl." Optimus whispered.

**(Mikaela and Optimus' quarters)**

Optimus laid on the berth, and activated his holoform robot form. He leaned her against his real body, and gently rained loving kisses over her lips and neck. Mikaela ran her hand up and over Optimus' ear finials, this drove the leader into a heated frenzy.

"Mikaela...Please don't stop." he whispered taking the her lips once more.

Optimus broke the kiss, and when he did she wanted Optimus on his back.

"I am going to really rev your engines now..." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh..." Optimus remarked turning onto his back for the girl. "And how are you going to do tha..." Optimus' words died in his voice processor.

She ran her hand over Optimus' chest plates making her bot moan when his chest plates opened. She attacked Optimus' spark her hands gently caressing, stroking her bot's soul and life force. Optimus' fans kicked on, his readings hitting well over to the red limit. He was overheating, but slag it he didn't care. The girl's gentle hands were working him into such a frenzy.

"...More... Oh slag you have no idea how you're driving me crazy right now."

Optimus arched up suddenly, as his overload hit his systems. He bellowed Mikaela's name loud. Energon tears rolled down Optimus' face, not from sadness; no Optimus was far from sad. He was in love, and nothing not even the threat from the Decepticons could ruin his happiness.

**(The Nemesis)**

A huge flying robot heads for the Nemesis, a chuckle escapes his voice processor.

"I live once more..."

"Welcome back, Megatron...My apprentice." the fallen replied.

Megatron walked toward his master, and then bowed.

"Thank you for having me revived, my master." Megatron replied.

The fallen nodded.

"We have much to do, my apprentice; the child who killed you has a mate who has gained many powers. She and Optimus Prime share a relationship, that which centers on love." the fallen said.

Megatron sneered.

"My brother was always weak; he just shows it even more by bonding with a human." Megatron remarked sourly.

"Megatron, I need for to go back to Earth, you must lure Optimus Prime out of hiding. Take the fight out of him, and then bring him here. There is no one who would think to look for him here, we can torture him and destroy him once and for all. Then I can take my vengeance out on that wretched planet once and for all." the fallen snarled.

"My master, I thought the main plan was to destroy Optimus, so we could use the machine to harvest energon to bring back Cybertron?" Megatron asked.

The fallen snarled at Megatron.

"Are you questioning my authority, Megatron?" the fallen roared.

Silence...

"No, my master not at all, I just thought Cybertron was high on your list not these petty fleshlings." Megatron remarked.

"Go search out your brother, do not kill him; you will simply exhaust him and try not to damage him too much." The fallen remarked.

Megatron bowed.

"Yes, my master at once." Megatron replied as he turned and left for Earth with very mixed emotions.

"I think it unwise to kill Optimus just yet, I need for the other Autobots to see him as an unfit leader." a voice replied from the shadows.

The fallen snarled then.

"And WHY should I wait?" the fallen demanded.

"Because, if he is shown to be unfit I can challenge him, and reclaimed the Autobots. They are rightfully my Autobots, he is unfit to lead. I will crush him, THAT I will promise you on my honor." the Cybertronian remarked.

The fallen was silent then.

"You will make him suffer?" the fallen demanded.

"Oh yes, I will make him beg for his death, I used to teach the mech. He has solely disappointed me with bleeding spark ways; he forgets the true meaning of leading. He protects a species, that would sooner cause our race death."

"Do not forget he is mating with one of them." the fallen hissed.

"WHAT...! How can he mate with a creature, which has no spark; it is scandalous and disgraceful and he will be punished for this."

"The child should be punished as well, she has powers she doesn't deserve." the fallen remarked.

"So be it, they both will die."

The fallen nodded.

"Oh by the way, where is it that Megatron went exactly?" the mech asked.

"Back to that dirt ball planet, why?" the fallen asked.

"Nothing just wondering and the energon machine where is it located?" the mech asked.

"Egypt, a pyramid was built around it, however the key to start it is missing. I believe the human carrying on a relationship with Optimus Prime knows all too well where it is; however she doesn't know it yet." the fallen remarked.

"Then I will have to team with Megatron and the Decepticons to help me retrieve it." the mech said as the fallen snarled at him.

"I give the orders, Starfield!" roared the fallen.

"Yes and about that, my name isn't Starfield." the mech said.

The fallen rose to his feet pads, sensing the mech was challenging him.

"You really are miss informed, aren't you?" the fallen remarked. "I AM A PRIME, ONLY A PRIME CAN KILL ME!"

"I hid my true signature from you." the mech replied.

The fallen scanned the other mech then, and his optics widened.

"That's not possible, Optimus Prime is the last of the Primes!" the fallen roared.

"My name is Sentinel Prime, and I am the true ruler of the Autobots." Sentinel merely said in a calm tone.

The fallen got up, and he raised his hand; sending Sentinel flying against the ship's walls. The fallen smirked then, it was clear he thought he was more powerful of the two. Sentinel got to his foot pads, and then rushed the fallen with his blade. He decapitated the fallen within minutes. Sentinel smirked then, as he looked at the body of the fallen. He raised his cannon and blasted a away at the fallen's chest plates.

Sentinel was quite pleased with himself then, he had destroyed the fallen. However, one thing was for certain Optimus wouldn't go down easy, and the only reason he knew that was because of his stubbornness to never stay down. Of course that would be his undoing, because before he challenged and killed Optimus. He had to make him look like a bad leader, and slowly get his team to trust him. It would take time, and he was willing to take that time. It would definitely be worth it, when the time came and Optimus Prime's energon stained the ground. Sentinel looked at the hatchlings in their pods, and then he shrugged as he set a bomb to go off which would kill the hatchlings and destroy the Nemesis.

He would have to find Megatron, and first get him to trust him to help him with his plans of snuffing Optimus Prime's spark as well as his lover Mikaela Banes.

Xxxxxxx

Sentinel opened a private commlink to Megatron to stop him from confronting Optimus yet.

:::... Megatron, do not confront your brother yet, I have another plan for him...:::::

::::... Who is this...::::: Megatron demanded.

::::... Sentinel Prime, I am going to reclaim my Autobots from Optimus Prime and slowly crush him...::::

Megatron was silent.

:::... Fine, where do you want to meet...:::: Megatron asked.

Sentinel smirked, knowing how much Megatron hated his brother; this would be easy to lead Megatron in his cause.

**(Deserted airport somewhere on Earth)**

Megatron came out of the shadows with Starscream by his side, Sentinel smirked then.

"How in Primus name have you survived, we battled and I severely injured you?" Megatron demanded.

Sentinel merely laughed, and it wasn't a nice laugh either. It was filled with bitterness and hate.

"I had to online and stay functional, so I could take back was is rightfully mine. I took down the fallen, so I will tell you now Megatron join me. I will bring back Cybertron to its full glory, and you will hold intact your title. However you will be the main general to our army, once Optimus is destroyed no one will dare oppose us." Sentinel remarked.

Megatron froze at that.

"You lie; no one could take him down!" Megatron roared as Sentinel produced the head of the great fallen and threw it onto the ground.

Megatron glanced down at the head; he had a sinister smile on his face. Perhaps, it was possible Sentinel could best Optimus after all; if he took down the fallen then the great Optimus Prime would indeed be next.

"Before we seal this deal, Sentinel; how do you propose we deal with Optimus?" Megatron demanded. "He will not be easily killed, I have tried."  
Megatron replied.

Silence...

"You must divide and conquer; we are going to slowly turn the Autobots and the humans against him. Then I want him and the boy led away from the others, once they are exiled you will take him on. I do not want you to kill him; merely distract him while I can take him on." Sentinel replied.

"Yes, but the girl we had originally planned on using a pretender to look like her and cause her problems." Megatron replied.

"No, you were not thinking big enough; we can have them both. However it must be done right, I will make sure the others realize a leader who would stoop to mating with a human is unfit to lead. I will sabotage his battle plans, and make sure the Autobots know I have their best interests in mind. I will find the right way to salvage the energon, and leave fake plans that Optimus planned on destroying Earth's sun to get the energon. The fleshlings will not want him on their planet and will no longer trust him. When this happens we move in and take him and the girl, Optimus Prime will finally be defeated by his own teacher. I will take him down, I know everything about him." Sentinel replied evilly as Megatron smiled, but not so much Starscream.

"Very well, I will shake on this deal; and rally the other Decepticons for you, Lord Prime." Megatron replied bending down on one knee to the Prime.

Starscream slowly followed his leader's example, and Sentinel looked rather pleased.

"I am pleased you respect me, Megatron." Sentinel remarked.

"You are the true leader of the Autobots and the rightful Prime; Optimus was never worthy of either title." Megatron remarked.

"Then we shake to the future destruction of Optimus Prime and Mikeala Banes..." Sentinel replied.

**(Optimus and Mikaela's quarters – Mikaela's mind)**

She was brought before the first Primes with a warning, one that held Mikaela's heart in a panic.

"Mikeala, the fallen has been destroyed by one known as Sentinel Prime, he is an enemy to our last descendent. Optimus is our true descendent with a Prime's spark, but this other Prime will indeed destroy Optimus. You will bring him back using our key, but know this Mikaela Banes the days ahead will be hard on both of you... But especially for Optimus, his emotions will spike dangerously. Do not leave Optimus' side he will need you, he loves you and depends on you greatly." one of the Primes said.

"I will protect him, I swear to you I will." she replied.

"We trust you with his life, most of his Autobots will turn on him for the exception of Bumblebee and possibly Ratchet and Hook. There will be more Autobot arrivals, and they will turn the others against Optimus thinking Sentinel is the rightful leader. Optimus as well as you will be exiled from the base; this will destroy Optimus inside to be cast out by his own Autobots and NEST. This is why it is so very crucial you stay with him, his emotions will be running so high; and his spark broken from the betrayal." the one Prime replied.

"Should I warn him ahead of time?" She asked.

"No, it will not do any good this must play itself out, just do not leave his side, Mikaela." the Prime said, as she suddenly woke up finding himself looking into bright blue optics.

"Mikaela, are you okay? You were moaning in your recharge, I was concerned for your well being..." Optimus said, as Mikaela flew up against Optimus' face caressing her bot.

Optimus smiled, and nuzzled his girl; while he purred extremely loud. She smiled sadly; she loved when she made Optimus purr. She had experimented, and learned different places made him purr loudest. His long antennas were the most sensitive; and got the biggest reactions. Then his face when nuzzling always made him purr, and then of course he clicked, chirped and whistled too in his native tongue, when he was contented.

However when Optimus was upset, or even hurting physically he chirped; whistled and clicked; but fast and long. She knew how to calm him down; all she did was touch his face and whisper to him. Then she would use the glowing on her hands, and run them on his spark. He would calm down then, and Mikaela could reach him.

"Mikaela, I love you..." Optimus whispered.

"I love you too, Optimus; it would seem more and more by the day." She said as Optimus smiled.

She climbed into Optimus' chest cavity her hands lighting up, while she gently ran them all over. First she ran them on the spark chamber, and then she moved them slowly through the prime's spark making the massive mech groan and arch up in pleasure.

"I love you Mikaela…" Optimus whispered as energon tears rolled down the prime's face.

"I love you too….." She said trailing off as she suddenly felt like they had an audience and she was correct as she climbed out of Prime's chest cavity.

There were multi Autobots staring with odd looks on their face plates.

"What the hell, that was like so rude!" Mikaela spat. "Why are you staring at us like that?" She demanded.

"You might want to conduct yourself right now, we have some new arrivals Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack...And..." Ironhide started to say, until the other bot pushed past Ironhide.

"Sentinel Prime...?" Optimus whispered as Sentinel glared at Optimus seeing his chest plates wide open and the human who was obviously inside of it before she had come in.

"You have become quite a disappointment Optimus, mating with a species; which has no spark you're a disgrace." Sentinel remarked, as Optimus bit back a nasty retort; while adjusting his chest plates in place and holding onto Mikaela protectively.

"He is not a disgrace, I love him." Mikaela growled as Ratchet and Ironhide growled at Mikaela for her raising her voice to someone as well respected as Sentinel Prime.

She narrowed her eyes at the older Prime, while Sentinel stepped closer holding his hand out.

"GIVE HER TO ME, OPTIMUS..." ordered Sentinel as Optimus narrowed his optics at him.

"I respectful decline..." Optimus snarled.

Sentinel glared at both Optimus and Mikaela.

"Have it your way, Optimus; your disrespect of me will only show how truly unfit of the title you are." Sentinel remarked. "Let's go, I wish to address the troops." Sentinel said to Ratchet and Ironhide, as they left the medical bay.

Optimus clicked and chirped sadly, while Mikaela felt tears in her eyes.

"Optimus...?"

"I fear that Sentinel will try and take leadership away from me." Optimus remarked. "He will try to prove I am weak, I felt it in his cold stare he wants me out of command."

"All because of me..." Mikaela whispered, while Optimus glanced at her.

"I do not care what his reasons are; you are the best thing that ever happened to me, Mikaela. This war has taken everything from me, I won't give up my soul I will not do that. I love you, you are my rock, Mikaela; I can't lose you or I am finished. You're my strength, you fed my tired and lost spark; you've been there for me. I will not lose you; Sentinel can go to the pit for all I care. No one stands in my way, when it comes to you; you mean everything to me. My Autobots are also important to me; I will need your help in trying to keep them focused okay?" Optimus said.

"You can count on me, Optimus..." She replied as Optimus kissed the girl.

**(Several hours later)**

Sentinel walked into Mikaela and Optimus' quarters, and reached for something he placed on the wall; before he left their quarters. He touches a button on the device and voices are heard.

**(The playback)**

"I fear that Sentinel will try and take leadership away from me." Optimus remarked. "He will try to prove I am weak, I felt it in his cold stare he wants me out of command."

"All because of me..." Mikaela whispered, while Optimus glanced at her.

"I do not care what his reasons are; you are the best thing that ever happened to me, Mikaela. This war has taken everything from me, I won't give up my soul I will not do that. I love you, you are my rock, Mikaela; I can't lose you or I am finished. You're my strength, you fed my tired and lost spark; you've been there for me. I will not lose you; Sentinel can go to the pit for all I care. No one stands in my way, when it comes to you; you mean everything to me. My Autobots are also important to me; I will need your help in trying to keep them focused okay?" Optimus said.

"You can count on me, Optimus..." she replied as Optimus kissed the girl.

**(Playback ends)**

"Now I have something to use, and change to my liking to tie the noose around Optimus' neck." Sentinel replied as he knew he had to sneak back into their quarters for more damage to be done to them. "Perfect..." he chuckled walking out.

**(With Optimus and Mikaela)**

Optimus put Mikaela on his shoulder armor, and they walked out of the hanger witnessing for themselves the way everyone fawned over Sentinel. Sentinel glanced over at Optimus; he frowned and pointed toward the younger leader and Prime.

"Tell me Autobots, is it wise for your leader to carry on like he is doing for a human." Sentinel remarked.

Silence...

"I walked in on him with that creature, and his chest plates open like some common pleasure drone. You're a disgrace to all Cybertronians, Optimus; I failed you as a teacher, that's all I can say." Sentinel remarked seeing the harsh looks from Ultra Magnus; who was once a close friend to Optimus.

Mikaela's hand glowed with fury.

"Are you trying to make Optimus look like a fool?" She demanded of Sentinel.

"Optimus doesn't need me for that." Sentinel snapped.

"You are a real glitch, Sentinel." She mumbled.

Sentinel spun around his blue optics lighting up with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUMAN!" Sentinel roared.

"I am Optimus' mate, and it's obvious you are not a friend of my bot's." She snarled.

"Mikaela ENOUGH...!" Ironhide yelled.

She looked at Optimus; Optimus could feel his spark breaking his men looked disgusted with him. The only two who didn't were Bumblebee and Ratchet.

"I need a drive to think, please come with me, girl." Optimus whispered.

He transformed all around Mikaela taking off, Sentinel watched as he sped off. The others having mixed emotions start to rise about Optimus now, as Sentinel planted the first seeds of doubt in their processors.

**(With Optimus and Mikaela)**

Optimus was silent, while they drove further away from the base. Optimus drove to a secluded forest area, which was hidden from human eyes and robot optics alike. He was hurting badly, he wasn't sure what to do now.

He stopped and transformed, with Mikaela in his hands; and then sat heavily down on the ground. She heard the soft clicking, chirps and whistles; Optimus was hurting.

She climbed up to Optimus' face; she started to run her hands over her bot's face plates. It usually helped to make him relax and purr. However this time he merely clicked more wildly; and had chirps come out sadder.

"Oh Optimus, I am so sorry about this." She said as she looked up feeling drops of energon falling from Optimus' optics.

"All I ever did was try to please him, he was my teacher and mentor. I spent days and nights practicing; I memorized every data book he ever made. I...I believed he cared, I mean he was tough on me. I always believed it was; because he thought I had potential to be a good leader, like I always believed he was. But to hear him say those things to me, it really hurt me. Maybe, he's right; maybe I am not the best leader." Optimus whispered.

Mikaela couldn't believe what he was hearing from her bot, it hurt her so badly to hear him doubting himself like this.

"Oh Optimus, don't do this to yourself." She said softly.

"I cannot help it, dear one; I cannot help it." Optimus replied as Mikaela crawled up against Optimus.

Optimus moved a shaky finger to her body, and then just ran it over her back.

"Thank you for sticking with me, it means a lot to me; that you still love me regardless of how much of a failure I am." Optimus answered, as he laid back offlining his optics his intakes cycling hard.

**(The Autobot base)**

"Autobots, I will prove to you once and for all, who the greater leader and Prime is. I will reunite Autobot and Decepticon together and peace; I will also bring Cybertron back to its glory." Sentinel stated.

"Optimus tried to do all that..." Ironhide replied.

"Optimus, doesn't care about the cause any longer, all he cares about is that human. I recorded a conversation between him and that human; I would like you all to listen to it." Sentinel remarked as he played a doctored version of the information he had recorded.

**(The doctored recording)**

"I fear that Sentinel will use my weaknesses against me, and take leadership away from me." Optimus remarked. "If he learns what we have been planning I fear all my hard work will be for nothing."

"You mean the energon source?" Mikaela asked in a whisper.

"Yes, if they learned how I plan on getting the energon source; it could be disastrous. I do not care what the Autobots say or think; you are the best thing that ever happened to me, Mikaela. I will not lose you; Sentinel and the Autobots can go to the pit for all I care. No one stands in my way, when it comes to you; you mean everything to me. Neither my Autobots nor this rock pile mean anything to me; I will need your help in trying to keep them from finding out, okay?" Optimus said.

"You can count on me, Optimus..." She replied.

**(The end of the doctored voice recording)**

The Autobots were silent then; even Ironhide looked shocked at what he heard. Bumblebee clicked sadly and chirped, quickly taking off.

"Bumblebee...!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Let him go, he is hurt by Optimus' words." Arcee said.

"He has to answer for this..." Jolt hissed, as Ratchet looked at Sentinel then wondering what was going on.

"What are you trying to pull, Sentinel; Optimus would never say that and you know it." Ratchet snarled, heading for Sentinel in a threatening way.

Ironhide stepped in front of Ratchet stopping him.

"Back off, Ratch; he's still a Prime." Ironhide warned.

"Ironhide, what has gotten into you?" Ratchet demanded. "Optimus is your friend!"

"A friend doesn't sell us out for a human punk and you know it!" Ironhide yelled.

"My fellow Autobots, if I can make good on my promises; will you allow me to take back what is rightfully mine being your Lord Prime and leader?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes, if you can do what Optimus could not, then yes by all means; you can challenge Optimus for the right to be leader and Lord Prime." Sideswipe answered, as his twin cheered.

"You do realize a challenge will mean... I will have to fight him to the death." Sentinel remarked.

"Wait Sentinel, if indeed Optimus has said those things; then I want more proof of this. If you show me more proof of treachery, and you can pull off peace with Megatron; as you say along with bringing Cybertron back. I will have no problem with you challenging him and killing him in combat; but I want proof real proof. It could just be easier just to exile him and the girl, then simply killing him." Ratchet remarked.

"Affirmative, I shall get you the proof you seek." Sentinel remarked.

"Very well, that is all I ask." Ratchet said, shaking the older Prime's servos adding another nail to Optimus' coffin so to speak.

**(Where Bumblebee was- Bumblebee's POV)**

No, I will not believe this; Optimus would never do this to us. How could the others especially Ironhide believe the lies Sentinel is telling about Optimus. Well I will not believe those lies, I will not I will find my leader and warn him.

:::... Bumblebee to Optimus Prime, come in please...:::

Silence for a few seconds, while the mech in question onlined from a fitful recharge.

:::... Optimus here, what is it dear scout...:::::

:::... Permission to come where you are, my true leader and Prime...:::::

Silence...

::::... Request granted...::::::

Optimus gave the scout their location; he quickly found them and played back the recording to his leader. Mikaela looked up at Optimus, whose optics flashed with both hurt and anger.

"Slagging pit spawned glitch; he is turning my own men against me." Optimus snarled.

Bumblebee looked at his leader then, and knew he had to tell him the rest.

"He claims he can reunite the Autobots and Decepticons in peace and that he knows how to bring back Cybertron to its glory." Bumblebee replied, as Optimus' optics suddenly misted.

Silence...

"Optimus, he's lying!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"Mikaela, I could do neither of those things, if he truly does bring peace and restores our home... Maybe I have been a bad leader and Prime, maybe I never was a good leader to begin with." Optimus responded, as he clicked and chirped nervously; and then walked further into the woods to be alone.

Mikaela narrowed her eyes; she hated what Sentinel Prime was doing to Optimus. She could feel her hands burning up from the power charging in her hands.

Bumblebee glanced down at Mikaela's hands; he tried to send calming pulses into his charge.

"I am not going to sit idly by allow Sentinel Prime to destroy Optimus. There is one little bot who knows Sentinel is bad; he told me about someone who Optimus trusted that was evil. If Sentinel knows Wheelie is in the brig and spilled his guts, he will offline him. We won't have our proof, that he is evil!" She replied.

"I will go get him, just sit tight with Optimus and I will be back." Bumblebee replied. "Tell Optimus I will return with this Wheelie, and we will all find a way to protect Optimus." Bee said as he transformed and took off.

Bumblebee wasn't going to let anything or anyone, stop him from protecting the rightful leader and Prime for the Autobots; and that was Optimus Prime not Sentinel Prime.

**(Autobot base)**

Bumblebee sped down into the underground base, he headed for the brig used a laser to unlock the brig door.

"GET IN..." Bumblebee ordered opening his door, while the little Con rolled up and climbed into the scout's vehicle form.

The cameras had picked up everything, and several NEST soldiers tried to stop Bumblebee. Bee raced his engine and spun around, and then jumped over the humans taking off.

But he was stopped by Ratchet, who was insistent about Bumblebee's actions.

"Sentinel is lying about Optimus, why can't you see that, Ratchet?" Bumblebee growled.

Ratchet could see Bumblebee tinted his windows; he was hiding something or someone.

"What are you hiding?" Ratchet demanded as Bee's engine raced. "I am the medic here, now Transform and show me what you are hiding, Bumblebee!" Ratchet ordered as Ironhide walked up behind Bumblebee.

Bee knew he had no choice now, Ratchet was blinded by Sentinel's lies; they all were. His engine growled as he felt Ironhide grab him.

"TRANSFORM SCOUT NOW...!" Ironhide ordered.

"You all are being suckered; you should be ashamed of yourselves." Bumblebee snarled, as oil spilled from the back of Bee; causing Ironhide to lose his grip on him.

Bee took advantage of that and sped off, however just as he was leaving he saw Sentinel walking in with of all mechs... Megatron.

Sentinel saw Bumblebee, and then ordered him to halt. Bumblebee had no intentions of obeying the corrupt Prime; he instead simply just kept going.

"Impertinent youngling, how dare he?" Sentinel demanded.

"He is Optimus' trusted scout; he does not believe your faked proof obviously." Megatron said.

"He is one naive Autobot; I have the more powerful bots on my side." Sentinel mused as they turned and walked down further into the base.

Lennox and Epps had weapons drawn at first; they were not sure what was happening at first.

"Stand down, Megatron and I will be discussing terms for peace for Cybertronians, and for our home planet's glorious return." Sentinel replied, as all the Autobots including Ratchet and Ironhide cheered.

**(Private room with Megatron and Sentinel)**

Sentinel gave Megatron some high grade energon; the two looked at each other extremely proud of themselves.

"I should have come to you from the beginning; however the hardest part will be battling Optimus." Megatron replied.

Sentinel laughed in a sinister way.

"I know all his weaknesses, and the ways in which he fights; there is no way I can miss taking him down. I will damage him severally, and then go in for the killing blow." Sentinel replied as Megatron smirked. "Of course fighting dirty is always a plus, I was going to do it in front of the other Autobots. However now I am thinking maybe I should simply do it in another location, and simply bring his body back to base to be melted down for scrap." Sentinel mused.

"No, he should be dropped at the bottom of that wretched ocean like I was." Megatron snarled.

Sentinel regarded him oddly.

"Very well, if that is what you prefer we do with his scrap heap." Sentinel remarked as Sentinel brought out plans.

"What's this?" Megatron asked looking at the plans.

"These are schematics for the sun harvester, its location and how it works. I will planet it Optimus' quarters, so the humans will see he was planning on destroying their sun; thus in turn destroying their planet for his own twisted purposes." Sentinel remarked.

Megatron truly had to feel sorry for his brother, his own mentor and teacher was setting him up completely; and it was obvious no force on this planet could help him this time.

**(Where Optimus, Mikaela, Bee and Wheelie are)**

Optimus listened to what Wheelie had to say, his spark sinking with every word. Optimus stood his hydraulics hissing as he stood, while Mikaela looked up at him.

"Optimus...?" She whispered.

"My Autobots no longer need me, regardless he has achieved what I could not peace with Megatron." Optimus whispered. "I do not deserve to lead them." he said and turned toward Mikaela lowering his hand. "Please girl, come with me; don't leave me too." Optimus pleaded his warrior side falling completely.

She obeyed her bot going to him, while Optimus walked toward a huge rock away from Bumblebee and Wheelie. The little Con looked for once in his life, he looked sorry for Optimus.

"Optimus, you need to fight for what is rightfully yours." Wheelie remarked.

Optimus looked at the little Con, and frowned.

"I could not achieve peace, no matter what else Sentinel did to me; I still could not unite our fractions and he did." Optimus remarked, while Mikaela caressed Optimus' face trying to calm him down.

"You know he cheated Megatron is in on this with him, they are both plotting to kill you." Wheelie remarked.

Optimus glanced at Wheelie, and then sighed. He could feel Mikaela's hands working to try and calm him frantically. He was upset, his circuits were overheating. He wanted the pain to end; he wanted the deceit and lies to end.

It was obvious his Autobots didn't need nor want him any longer, why should he stay here; he had his scout and girl. He didn't need any others especially faked friendships and comrades; who would sooner sell him out. Then hear his side of this lie, which was told about him.

She slid down into Optimus' chest cavity, when his chest plates opened allowing her entrance. She wasn't looking to excite her bot not now; she was looking to soothe his pain. She caressed the spark chamber, which made the bot chirp and click continuously. He didn't speak, he didn't have too. She read him like a book. The soft clicking and chirps were telling him, it was helping a little bit; and that's all that mattered to her.

Optimus reached in after plucking his girl from the inside of his chest, and then setting her near his face.

"I wish to leave and go somewhere else; I am no longer needed with the Autobots any longer. It would seem I am obsolete to them now." Optimus said sadly.

Mikaela looked at Bee, who looked just as concerned about what this was doing to Optimus as she was.

"I... Never knew something could hurt as badly, as this is hurting me." Optimus replied softly, as Bumblebee went to who he would always believe; was the true leader and Prime to the Autobots.

Bumblebee held onto Optimus, as Optimus slowly wrapped his one servo around his scout. The big mech was touched his scout never lost faith in him.

Optimus kissed his scout on the helm, while energon tears flowed freely down his face. All he ever knew was leading others, and to have that taken away from him. It hurt.

"We must leave here..." Optimus said with a sigh.

"I should have grabbed some of Mikaela's things, when I rescued wheelie." Bumblebee said.

She glanced up then, and she shrugged.

"I have some money; we can buy some stuff later on." She replied sadly as she glanced at Optimus then. "I will support whatever your decision will be." She said running her fingers over Optimus' face.

"Thank you Mikaela, thank you." Optimus replied his voice processor shaky slightly.

Wheelie realized with a forbidding shiver, Bumblebee saved his life. So, like it or not he owed them a debt of gratitude for their actions.

"Can I come with you guys?" Wheelie asked, as Optimus glanced over at the tiny mech.

"Yes... You will ride with Bumblebee; we need to stop and let my girl purchase some things. How much money do you require for things?" Optimus asked her.

"Well some minor clothes and stuff, plus food and drink. I think I know who can help me with some food and drinks to hold me for a while. My friend Miles, he works at one of the grocery stores in town; he'd help." She replied.

"Is he trustworthy?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, he is." She answered, as Optimus transformed all around her.

She gave Optimus the directions, and he drove to where Miles worked. She ran her hand over Optimus' steering wheel, Mikaela heard the catch and rumble in Optimus' engine.

"You have proven yourself to me over and over again, I love you so much." Optimus replied.

"I love you more..." She whispered.

"No girl, I love you more." he whispered.

She smirked, and sent little pulses through Optimus' body making the mech tremble.

They reached the store; she went and talked to Miles. Miles quickly brought two carts with cases of water and soda, food which wouldn't need to be heated or stored anywhere. They were merely unhealthy snacks, chips, candy and such; Optimus used his holoform and split the things between himself and Bumblebee.

"Thanks buddy..." She said.

"Hey wait up, kaela; you know my folks split right?" Miles asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They left took off; I have been staying at my boss's house, but let me help you guys." Miles said.

Optimus' holoform frowned not wanting to pull another innocent into this. Miles walked up to Optimus' holoform, Optimus watched the human.

"I won't be any trouble, they wouldn't think twice about me they don't know me I wasn't involved in the battle. I only know what Sam had once mentioned, but I can help; I am happy for Mikaela that she found a special love other than Sam he was changing." Miles said as Optimus smirked and Bee tooted his horn.

"Very well, Miles; you may ride with Bumblebee and Wheelie; we'd love to have you along." Optimus said, as Mikaela smiled.

**(Autobot base)**

Sentinel brought out the disk, and showed the contents to everyone. There were gasps of shock from Autobots and humans a like from those that believed it; all of course except Epps and Lennox. Lennox pulled Epps to the side his eyes shining with anger.

"This is complete bullshit and they are falling for it his own men!" Lennox remarked.

"Yeah, who ever heard of a supercomputer with legs needing physical plans to plan anything?" Epps snapped.

Epps saw Graham walking up with the same look on his face.

"This is a set up and they are falling for it." Graham remarked.

"We have to get to Optimus and Mikaela, Sentinel is turning everyone against them." Lennox replied.

"My fellow Autobots Bumblebee is also an enemy; he freed a traitor and attacked Ironhide and Ratchet. He must be put on trial as well, but it is Optimus who will be held accountable for everything. I will engage him in combat in a remote location with Megatron watching the battle. I will kill Optimus, and I will bring his body back here; we will dump his scrap heap in the ocean." Sentinel replied, as another voice entered the conversation.

"Why not just melt him down?" the voice belonged to Galloway.

"Megatron would like him brought to the ocean and dumped into the ocean." Sentinel remarked.

"He should be destroyed completely destroyed!" Galloway snarled.

"Shut the hell up Galloway, you're as stupid as can be. They are advanced alien life forms; they don't need plans made out like humans would. You're so full of shit, Sentinel I have no idea what you're trying to pull; but I know one thing you Autobots should be ashamed of yourselves for betraying Optimus after all he has done for you."

"He has never stopped the war, Sentinel has and he also has proof Optimus betrayed us. This has nothing to do with you Lennox, so I strongly suggest you back down." Ironhide remarked his cannons warming.

Lennox looked shocked and hurt by Ironhide's words.

"If you do not like this than leave human...!" Barricade spat.

Lennox and Epps did, but let some of their team to stay to keep them updated.

They started to leave and Lennox cast a glare at Sentinel and Megatron both; they left the base needing to find answers from boss bot himself.

Barricade started to follow by Sentinel's private commlink to terminate the two humans. Barricade followed and his optics darkened, while Lennox and Epps were completely terrified by the fact Barricade was apparently going to attack them.

However just as he was going to kill the humans, missiles rained down from the sky, Barricade looked up startled to find Starscream and his trine attacking him. Starscream grabbed both humans, and then he took off with his trine following. Barricade however was pissed to say the least, and it was clear Starscream was going against Sentinel and Megatron both; and that would not set well with either of them now.

**(With Starscream and his trine)**

Lennox and Epps watched, as Starscream and his trine flew with unnatural speeds to locate Optimus Prime.

"Where are we going?" Lennox asked.

"To find Optimus Prime, the rightful leader of the Autobots..." Starscream snarled.

They were silent then.

"Since when do you care about Optimus Prime?" Epps asked.

"The second Megatron fell for Sentinel Prime's lies, he made it sound like all that low life glitch did was offline the fallen. He sacrificed thousands of sparklings; he rigged the Nemesis to blow up taking innocent lives with it. Those sparklings did nothing to him; they deserved a chance to flourish. Optimus Prime would have never done that; he would have saved all he could. All Sentinel is interested in is besting Optimus and seizing control of the Autobots, those stupid Autobots save for the exception of the scout have fallen for his lies. I will not stand by and watch Sentinel steal what is rightfully Optimus', Optimus should be the one who brings us together not Sentinel. I can feel the pain in our brother's spark; he has both loneliness as well as love." Starscream said.

Lennox and Epps were silent.

"Brother...? I thought Megatron and Optimus were brothers?" Lennox finally asked.

"No, they are not brothers; but we are his brothers." Starscream explained.

"Does Optimus know?" Epps asked.

"No, not directly, he knows he has three brothers; but not who they are." Starscream said. "I was getting tired of the rants to plot and kill our brother, and then the murders of all those sparklings..." Starscream stated, through his voice processor was betraying him.

:::... I found our brother's signature, there he is...::::

"Why isn't Optimus a flyer then like the three of you?" Lennox asked.

"Black sheep of the family..." Starscream said with a hint of a chuckle.

They saw Optimus and Bumblebee on a lone stretch of road where no one else was around. They Saw Optimus and Bumblebee pull off into a deserted area; they figured they knew they were coming figuring for a confrontation.

:::... Optimus please, we come in peace...:::

Optimus and Bumblebee walked out, Mikaela was on Optimus' shoulder. She noticed her hands were not glowing for battle, so she mentioned it to her bot.

"What is it, Starscream?" Optimus asked his tone somnolent.

Starscream and his trine told Optimus everything from the sparklings, and then the most shocking of his news flashes; was the part about them being brothers. Optimus stared at the seekers in shock; Mikaela was concerned for Optimus because he hadn't said one thing in reply. Starscream approached his brother, whose optics flickered and dimmed trying to piece together the information just given to him. Starscream knew what he needed to do, he had to cleanse his brother's spark of the pain; and let the memories and proof of who they were pour in.

"Come with me, Optimus." Starscream urged, as he gently picked up Mikaela; putting him gently on the ground. "He'll be fine, we'll be right back."

Starscream steered Optimus into a private area, while Skywarp and Thundercracker explained what was happening to the humans.

"Starscream is going to cleanse his spark, and show him his past memories." Skywarp explained.

"Why didn't you guys come clean about all this before?" Mikaela asked.

"Because we were stupid, besides Megatron never knew the truth; if he had he would have used it against us or against Optimus." Skywarp answered.

"Why do you think Starscream never directly confronted Optimus in battle?" Thundercracker asked as Bumblebee had to admit it answered a lot of strange questions regarding Starscream's reasoning for not attacking Optimus head on.

"So, who's older?" Miles asked.

"Starscream, Skywarp and then myself, Optimus is the youngling in the family." Thundercracker said as Mikaela quietly and quickly disappeared to talk to the first Primes.

**(Mikaela's mind)**

She was brought to the first Primes; she was confused and needed to know some things.

"You wish to learn why we hadn't told you about Starscream before?" the one Prime asked.

"Yeah, it would have been helpful in advance to know that." She said.

One of the Primes chuckled.

"Starscream and his trine are indeed Optimus' brothers, they will become important allies to him." the one Prime replied.

"Does he really have to die?" She whispered.

Silence...

"Yes, Optimus dies and it will be brutal Samuel, even after when Optimus is revived his confidence will be shaken. You and his brothers must help him prove to himself, he is indeed the rightful leader and Prime. However the other Autobots regardless of the outcome and truth some will leave the Autobots, because they do not want Optimus as leader."

She was fuming at all this information regarding the Autobots. They had no right to treat Optimus this way; no way in hell did they have that right.

**(Mikaela returns back from the conversation)**

She walked back to the others seemingly unnoticed, that she left; because the conversations never really take that long.

**(Where Starscream and Optimus are)**

Starscream held his brother as he cleansed Optimus' spark, it was always a Prime's duty to do that, but this time Starscream was trying to care for his younger brother.

"Easy... I am sorry we turned our backs on you, and that you didn't know about us. We led you to believe Megatron was your brother, I am so sorry, Optimus." Starscream whispered, as his spark tightened around his brother making him gasp at all the pain his brother felt.

"We will help you crush Sentinel for this obscene evil he has pulled." Starscream replied, as he held Optimus tightly.

"Why did you make me think Megatron was my brother, didn't you want to be my brothers; were you that ashamed of me, Starscream?" Optimus asked, his optics misting as his servos hugged his older brother tighter.

"No Optimus, we were never ashamed of you, we were disappointed you weren't a flier like we were. We might have been upset you were a grounder and not a flier, but never ashamed of you." Starscream whispered. "I am just glad we are finally a family now." Starscream replied his hands running over Optimus' back. "I can feel your love for the human, you are truly happy with her then?" Starscream asked.

"Yes brother, she completes me." Optimus answered.

"Then so be it, if she makes you happy, then I am happy for you." Starscream replied as they suddenly heard an explosion.

Starscream and Optimus ran over where the others were, Optimus felt a pull in his spark. Mikaela's friend Miles lay in a bloody heap, Bumblebee was on the ground his one leg missing once more. Mikaela's hands were powered up firing lasers at the two intruders Megatron and Sentinel Prime!

"I see you back stabbed the Decepticons, Starscream; and taking your two brothers with you I see." Megatron snarled.

This time he was not going to hide the fact, that they had another brother.

"Make that four brothers, glitch head!" Starscream snarled as Optimus' energon swords came out and his battle mask snapped closed over his mouth and nose plates.

Megatron's optics widened at that, he wasn't sure if Starscream just lost his processors or if he was trying to pull a fast one.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron demanded. "He's my wretched brother not you and your trine; he isn't even a flier!" Megatron roared.

Starscream shifted and using his optics, just as Optimus had done with Sam and Mikaela when he first met them. Starscream showed Megatron the truth, that Optimus was not his brother; but in truth Starscream's and his trine's true sibling. Sentinel wasn't interested in any of this nonsense; he stared with hatred at Optimus. He had a job to do, he was going to kill Optimus Prime this day; and completely take the Autobots back.

"Come on Optimus, if you do not fear me battle me and we shall see who truly has the right to be leader and Prime of the Autobots." Sentinel ordered.

Mikaela felt her chest sink, she didn't want to watch this; she knew the outcome. Optimus would die, she was already told about this; but she wasn't ready to lose her bot. Optimus reached down plucking Mikaela from the ground, he nuzzled her and then kissed her; and handing her to his older brother.

"Protect her at all costs." he said to his brother.

Optimus reached for Lennox and Epps and handed them to his other two brothers. Then Optimus went to his scout, they didn't need to say a word. Bumblebee knew his leader all too well; he always set precautions for those he cared about.

"Stay out of this fight, Megatron..." Optimus ordered as he brought his swords back out and followed Sentinel to where they would be fighting to the death.


	5. Chapter 5 - ending

Chapter 5

Optimus stood facing Sentinel, it was clear Sentinel was twisted. He was more lunatic now than anything, his optics shined with hatred. Optimus didn't hesitate he rushed Sentinel, Sentinel smirked knowing exactly how his old pupil would react.

"After I kill you, that pet of yours will be punished as well." Sentinel remarked.

Optimus growled ferally, and charged.

"That's it Optimus, make it easier for me." Sentinel said more to himself than Optimus.

Optimus slammed his shoulder against sending Sentinel crashing to the ground. Optimus had no intentions of letting Sentinel take Mikaela from him.

"Nice shot, you took me off guard that time, trust me it won't happen again." Sentinel snapped, as he sent a fist into Optimus' face.

The blow sent Optimus reeling, but he didn't fall. He held his balance, and sent his own fist crashing into his teacher's face. He had sent Sentinel backing up, but his teacher definitely had no intentions of backing down; not till one of them was dead.

Sentinel lunged for Optimus kicking him in the stomach, knocking him onto his back. Sentinel with a snarl ripped his pupil's one optic out, making Optimus scream out in pain. The hole where his optic had been was bleeding profusely of energon. Sentinel reached up wrapping his fingers around Optimus' ear finials, and with incredible strength he broke them both. Optimus screamed once more, his optic flaring and registering agony. However by this time Megatron hearing Optimus' screams of agony, was getting antsy to watch the battle.

:::... Sentinel, you will summon me when you're ready to deliver the killing blow, won't you...::::

:::... Yes Megatron that will not be for a while I am teaching my pupil the art of pain first...::::

:::... I have been hearing screams from him...:::::

Sentinel smirked, as he smashed his fingers into Optimus' seams ripping out wires; and reached for a minor energon line and tore the line apart.

::::... Yes, I ripped his one optic out, and then tore his two ear finials off...::::

Megatron practically cooed at hearing that, Megatron did want to be the one to kill Optimus. However he always managed to best him in every battle, so now two Primes battling was perfect. Sentinel had years of experience on his side, he also knew every technique Optimus used. Optimus snarled, and tried to kick Sentinel off, that maneuver always worked before; when battling Cons now it failed him.

"I know your moves, Optimus; you are too predictable. This is why Megatron never beat you, but I was your teacher; so I will beat you." Sentinel snarled as he smashed a blade into Optimus' stomach.

Optimus snarled, as pain rushed all through his systems; while Sentinel dug the sword deeper into Optimus' stomach. He turned the sword this way, and that way, ripping components and wires. He scanned Optimus and found his former pupil had major malfunctions, and he had rigorous internal bleeding in his systems. He turned the sword more, and then pulled it out. Only to ram it back in full force, it smashed out through Optimus' back keeping Optimus locked in place. It was a cruel move on Sentinel's part, he had Optimus now. He watched as Optimus' life's blood poured out of him, Optimus groaned as he started to cough up energon. He kept Optimus impaled, as he felt his ex pupil's energy leaving him. He watched as Optimus' hands trembled from pain, he could barely move now.

"That's it Optimus, I'll end it soon." Sentinel mused, as he jammed his hand into the hole ripping more things out of his stomach.

Optimus grunted he couldn't hear not now, he was dying; he knew it sure as he was lying here. Sentinel yanked the sword out of Optimus, and lifted his ex pupil up in his arms. He spun him around, and then sent Optimus crashing into boulders. The bot staggered to his foot pads, only to be viciously kicked by Sentinel in the face.

:::... I am going to kill him now, get over here...::::

Optimus couldn't get up; he barely had enough energon to open a link to his brothers.

:::... S...Starscream save m...my girl and s...cout Humans...Tell h-her I...I love her...::::

::::... I am not leaving you; Megatron is running to where you two are watch out...:::::

:::... Too l-late... Save y-yourselves p-please...:::::

Starscream didn't want to turn tail and run; but if Sentinel had killed his brother and he was a prime? What good would his brothers be against him, if he couldn't kill Sentinel himself?

"Skywarp...Thundercracker; we're leaving secure the two human soldiers, and the scout; I will secure his mate." Starscream ordered as Mikaela growled.

"I am not leaving him!" She roared.

"Mikaela, he sent me a private commlink to take you out of here, I am honoring his dying wish." Starscream snarled as he tried to pick up Mikaela; but she ran in the direction where the fight was going on. "NO MIKAELA!" Starscream exclaimed.

She stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Sentinel reach down and yank Optimus to his foot pads.

"It ends now, Optimus; and with your death I will own my Autobots once more." Sentinel remarked as he gave a battle cry and smashed his hand into Optimus' chest grabbing his spark chamber and tearing it out of Optimus and crushed it in his hand, which offlined the true Autobot commander.

"You bastard, you cold hearted bastard...!" Mikaela screamed, as Starscream scooped up Optimus' mate and took off with her.

The images of Optimus like that had Mikaela crying hard, how was she supposed to bring back Optimus.

"I was told this would happen, I still wasn't prepared for it." She cried.

"Who told you my brother would be killed?" Starscream demanded.

"The first primes, they speak to me and told me he had to die, but I would bring him back much stronger. They also said his confidence would need to be boosted, because after this battle he would be losing his confidence about himself." She replied.

"It's time we found some allies to help us, do you remember the humans who had Megatron held captive?" Starscream asked.

"Sector Seven, they are disbanded; Starscream; besides they can't be trusted." She said in between crying.

"They can't, but there is one who can be trusted enough to help us, so we can do what we have to do to bring Optimus back to us." Starscream replied.

She knew who he meant; she would do whatever it took to save Optimus.

"Okay, lock and load, let's get down to business." She ordered as Starscream did a search to find Simmon's whereabouts.

**(Autobot base)**

The wave of cheers when Sentinel returned with the offlined body of Optimus Prime was staggering. Ironhide walked up and saw the shape Optimus' body was in, and he smirked.

"Slag, you fragging pummeled him good, didn't you?" Ironhide replied with a snicker as Ratchet watched from a distance away shaking his head.

"Forgive us Primus..." Ratchet whispered, as he walked up seeing Optimus' badly damaged offlined body.

"The humans are dumping his body into the ocean." Jolt replied.

"Very well..." Sentinel said with a chuckle.

"Did he try to fight back?" Sideswipe asked.

"Oh he tried, but I know all his moves, he got in a couple good hits on me." Sentinel said.

"Where is that accursed fleshling?" Ironhide demanded.

"Optimus' brothers took off with him, the scout, Lennox and Epps." Sentinel remarked.

"His brothers...?" Ratchet asked.

"I am not his brother apparently Starscream and his trine are." Megatron answered, as Ratchet looked down at his former leader's dead body.

Ratchet watched as Optimus' body was hoisted up by helicopters, and flown away to be dumped into the sea.

Once more the cheers were deafening, as Sentinel got praise for killing Optimus Prime. Ratchet turned away from the festivities heading for his medical bay with Hook following him.

"You don't look happy about this either, do you?" Hook asked.

"He was my dearest and oldest friends, and I let him down this should never have happened." Ratchet snapped.

"We could leave and try to find the human femme and the others and join their team instead of sticking about here?" Hook said as Scalpel jumped on Hook's shoulder armor.

"Yes, yes, yes, we leave; go now never come back I say." Scalpel remarked.

"Come here, take as much supplies as we need; I've had it with Sentinel. I am just as much to blame for Optimus' death, I may end up in the pit for my part; but I will try to make this right with Mikaela. I have too; I will care for the girl and try to do whatever I have to do to make up for it." Ratchet said as he, Hook and Scalpel left trying to make good on their promises now.

The humans dropped Optimus Prime's mangled offlined body into the ocean, and then returned to the base. It didn't faze either Megatron or Sentinel that the medics had disappeared, that is until Jolt brought it up that supplies were missing.

"Ratchet, Hook and Scalpel deserted us." Barricade growled.

"How are we supposed to have any medical treatment without medics?" Grindor demanded.

"Who else here has medical knowledge...?" Megatron asked.

"I do, I was Ratchet's assistant..." Jolt remarked.

"Very well, it will do; until the rest of the Autobots arrive. We have several others on their way from other planets; we will have another medic soon." Sentinel remarked. "I am going to recharge after that battle, I need my recharge." Sentinel remarked heading for Optimus' old quarters, which he decided were his now.

**(With Mikaela and Starscream in the air)**

Starscream was silent for quite awhile, Mikaela read the silence as anger toward her.

"Are you mad at me?" She finally asked her voice quivering from sadness.

Silence...

"You should have told Optimus about meeting with the first Primes, he could have at least been prepared. You were his mate, why wouldn't you try to warn him at least!" Starscream snarled.

"They told me not too, Starscream." She whispered.

"Oh they told you not too, so that makes it alright?" he snapped. "You betrayed him, everyone betrayed him why should you be any different. He was dying, and all he could think about was your safety. I heard it and felt it, the agony he felt as he was slipping away. He struggled to get that message to me, he didn't want to die, he wanted to live." Starscream replied. "My brother wanted to live..." he repeated.

:::... Starscream, target ahead...::::: Thundercracker replied as they landed a safe distance away.

Mikaela, Lennox and Epps headed for the deli and walked in, Simmons was waiting on customers; and looked very annoyed as usual.

"Simmons, how you doing...?" Mikaela asked as Simmons glanced up.

"What are you doing here?" Simmons demanded.

"We need your help, Simmons." Lennox said.

Simmons glanced at him, and then sighed chasing everyone out. Then he put the closed sign on the door, everyone followed them downstairs to a secret room under the deli. Mikaela explained everything to Simmons, who sighed heavily.

"So, you need my help to do what exactly bring back your dead lover?" Simmons snapped.

Lennox grabbed Simmons slamming him up against the wall, the look in his eyes daring the ex Sector Seven agent to go against them.

"Yeah, they are a couple deal with it, we need Optimus back." Lennox hissed.

"Newsflash soldier, if he couldn't take on this other prime before, what makes you think he can do it after he is revived?" Simmons remarked. "Maybe this is for the best, a new leader and Prime; especially if he achieved peace between the two fractions. The other one couldn't do it, if you ask me this Sentinel Prime did everyone a favor by killing Optimus Prime." Simmons said, as lasers shot out of the Mikaela's hands hitting Simmons knocking him down.

"That is my mate you're tearing apart, you miserable jackass; I am bringing him back and he is going to send Sentinel on a one way ticket to the pit." She snarled, her eyes flaring with a blue glow.

Simmons glared at the troublesome girl, and then realized with horror something had truly changed about the girl.

"You've been with those freaky aliens too much, look at you not even human anymore; too bad Sector Seven is disbanded we'd have fun with you now..." Simmons didn't finish his sentence.

She had punched Simmons in the face, blood spraying everywhere as his nose shattered. She knew he broke Simmon's nose, as his eyes flaring with hatred.

"We don't need his help, we'll get help elsewhere." She growled, as she left with Lennox and Epps.

**(Where Starscream and his trine were waiting)**

Starscream and his trine waited impatiently; when suddenly they heard transforming sounds and saw Ratchet with Hook. Starscream was on his feet, with his null ray pointed at the two medics.

"Calm down, we are not here to fight, we want to join and help you protect Mikaela and the two soldiers." Hook replied, as Scalpel scrambled to his shoulder.

"Where is Mikaela?" Ratchet asked as she, Lennox and Epps walked up.

"Mikaela...?" Ratchet replied his optics misting slightly. "I made a grave mistake, please let me make up for my foolishness; please." Ratchet replied, as she glanced at the medics; and then toward Wheelie and Bumblebee.

"Help Bumblebee his leg is messed up; we have to bring back Optimus. I need to have a conversation with someone just stay here." Mikaela said as she walked away lying down to speak to the first primes.

**(Mikaela's mind)**

She was surrounded by the massive beings once more; they watched her as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Where are we supposed to go, and what are we looking for to bring him back?"

"Our tomb in Egypt holds the Matrix of Leadership, once you have it; you must then slam it into where his spark chamber would have been. He will be in great pain when he revives, he will need the medics to help him." the one prime said as he sensed something else with Mikaela. "Mikaela, what is wrong?"

"I betrayed him, Starscream was right I should have warned him about this. You were wrong wanting me to keep it from him, it was a secret and mates or friends hold no secrets from each other." She replied.

She rubbed her arm frowning, as she watched her skin move oddly.

"I need to bring him back soon..." was all She said, as they gave him the location of the Matrix of Leadership.

**(Mikaela back in this reality)**

She stood on his staring at her hands, her eyes widened in horror; as her flesh stared to fall off of her hands. She watched as blood did more than just drip out. What was happening to her? She scampered over to the side slid down; she rocked back and forth staring wildly at her hands. She couldn't even scream for help, she was frozen in fear now.

All she could do was whisper one name, and the one she called for would never come; or be able to help her right now.

"...O...Optimus..." She cried. "Something is wrong with me..." She whispered before blackness swallowed her whole.

Wheelie went looking for Mikaela, and found the girl unconscious with her flesh falling off of her body.

"That's not right, hey you medics get over here something is definitely not right!" Wheelie shouted, as Ratchet and Hook hurried over.

"What in Primus name is happening to her?" Ratchet demanded, as Scalpel crawled over to Mikaela getting a closer look.

"Is turning Cybertronian, her fleshiness is falling off; and bone is being replaced by metal." Scalpel remarked. "We must get her somewhere where transformation will be in hidden away from prying eyes." Scalpel remarked as Bumblebee, the trine, Lennox and Epps all headed for an abandoned area.

She hovered in darkness for days, screaming in pain during the transformation. Lennox and Epps watched in horror, as huge chunks of the girl's flesh would fall from her body. Mikaela might have been unconscious, but she called for the one bot she loved so deeply...Optimus Prime. Ratchet and Hook monitored the transformation; Wheelie was by Bumblebee just watching not saying a word.

"How is this even possible that a human can turn into a Cybertronian?" Wheelie asked.

"The shard has given her potent powers, it ended up bestowing her with being a true Cybertronian." Hook replied.

"For Optimus..." Bumblebee finally said.

Ratchet glanced over at Bumblebee, and realized the scout had a point; that had to be why for Optimus when he returned. She moaned once more, Ratchet glanced down and saw her bones in her arms being crushed, and replaced by metal. Ratchet had since removed Mikaela's clothes, the process was very disorganized and muddled. Her screams of pain, as her body was destroyed by the metal frame forming. Ratchet knew the process would kill Mikaela's human body, while it made way for her new stronger body.

"He will die during this transformation, just back up and give us room to help him." ordered Hook.

Ratchet watched, as her flesh on his face slowly peeled away from his face; only leaving her skull. However even that didn't stay her face began to change, the skull broke and crumbled; and in its wake was the protoform the size of Bumblebee, except with wings.

"By the Allspark, look at her; she's one of us." Starscream whispered.

She onlined her optics, a bright glowing blue; she stared up at Ratchet. She squinted, as she tried batting away the red warning messages in her eyes.

"What's happening I am getting messages in front of my eyes that never happened to me before?" She mumbled.

"You were never a Cybertronian before..." Hook replied.

"W...What...?" She started to say, as she held her hands up confirming what Hook said. "I'm a robot...?" She said with a smirk.

"No Mikaela, not a robot; we are highly intelligent beings from Cybertron." Ratchet started to say, until Wheelie was hitting his head against Bumblebee's leg. "Well at least most of us are..." he mumbled.

"Hey where's Optimus I have to tell..." She started to say forgetting herself she fell silent, while one single energon tear fell. "I am getting my bot back... The first primes gave me a location, we need to get there and get the Matrix of Leadership." She said as Ratchet and Hook helped her to his foot pads.

Ratchet taught her to send data back and forth, private commlink, while Starscream showed her how to scan and transform. She picked the same sleek jet form that Starscream had. It was fast, and had a sleek look. Skywarp warped everyone to the location to save time, She went to the building, and charged her cannon up; but Starscream stopped him.

"Now watch, that cannon has a lot of power; it will kick back on you." Starscream warned as she nodded.

She fired it, and Lennox and Epps searched around the area, until they found the object. They couldn't touch it only Mikaela could, so she held out her hand and offlined her optics. The Matrix levitated up, and headed straight for her. She could feel the power, it was very powerful. She smiled to herself, as she realized soon she'd have her bot back.

"Now what...?" Wheelie asked.

"We recover Optimus' body from the bottom of the ocean, and revive him." She said.

"Let me do that, Mikaela; I can warp there and warp right out of there without anyone knowing I am there." Skywarp replied.

"Okay, let's do it." She said.

However before leaving Egypt she made sure they destroyed the pyramid; which contained the sun harvester so no evil force could use it. Optimus had rubbed off on Mikaela, and she always thought just like her true love.

**(34 hours later – back in the states)**

Skywarp had gotten plenty of recharge for the next part of the mission; he needed his power charged up high. He would be warping twice once into the ocean at a deep depth, and second to bring his offlined brother home.

"Are you ready?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, here I go wish me luck..." he said disappearing.

Within minutes, Skywarp was back with Optimus Prime's body; Mikaela fell to her knees beside her lover's body. She ran a clawed hand over Optimus' face; she hated seeing him like this. She gave a battle cry of her own, and slammed the Matrix into Optimus' chest. They all heard the rumble in Optimus' chest, as his body was rebooting and coming online. But no one was ready for the most painful agonizing scream; which tore from his voice processors. Mikaela tried to hold Optimus down, the pain he was experiencing made him writhe; and twist his body up in utter excruciating pain. Optimus only had one optic now, he wasn't aware Mikaela was holding him. He was scared, and disoriented; Ratchet took over gently trying to help Optimus.

"Optimus, I know you're in a lot of pain; can you hear me?" Ratchet asked.

The problem was Optimus couldn't hear, his audios were merely cracking causing him great discomfort. Mikaela tried to slip her clawed hand into Optimus' scarred hand, but he violently pulled away not understanding who the femme was; trying to touch him.

**(Optimus' POV)**

What the frag is going on, I can't hear that slagging static is all I hear. This strange femme is touching me, Ratchet is here? I can't see right; where is Mikaela? Where is my girl; my brothers are here. I tried to reach for my older brother surely he will know, surely he would help me? Starscream slipped his claw into mine; I am terrified I do not understand what is going on. I couldn't understand anything he was saying I saw his mouth moving; but I couldn't hear anything.

:::... Optimus, can you hear us at all...:::: Starscream sent through private message to me.

::::... No, what is going on; I am on fire my body is in agony, Star please help me... And Mikaela where is my girl; where is she...::::::

**(Normal POV)**

"He is disoriented, and he can't see right; or he can't hear right." Starscream replied. "He wants Mikaela..."

"But I am right here, Starscream." She said.

"He doesn't know that yet, he doesn't understand, Mikaela." Skywarp gently said, as he slid his claw into Optimus' hand.

Optimus held tightly to his three brothers, as they went to him. She felt suddenly out of place, she got up and walked away letting the brothers hold each other.

"Okay enough now, let us get to work healing all the pit spawned damage he has." Ratchet said.

Mikaela tried to send Optimus a private commlink to relax him.

:::... Optimus hey welcome back to the land of the living...:::

Optimus' newly revived spark raced with excitement, when he heard the commlink.

::::... Girl, where are you...:::::

::::... I was the one who tried to slip my clawed hand into yours...::::

Silence...

:::... But that was a Cybertronian...:::::

::::... Yeah, it would seem I was to be changed into one of your kind...::::: She said with laughter in his voice.

::::... Oh are you in trouble now, girl; you're my size now...::::

:::... Just get better, right now...::::

::::... I love you girl...::::::

:::... I love you more...::::::

::::... No, I love you more...:::: Optimus whispered; as he was forced into stasis, so the medics could work on him.

She was so happy; to have Optimus back with her and this time no one would take him away from her. She would offline anyone who tried.

** (Later that night)**

Mikaela laid near Optimus holding his hand, but Optimus was in such God awful pain, he would whimper softly. He was still so badly disoriented; She refused to leave her mate's side. Optimus wouldn't let go of her hand, it was almost like he was afraid everything would be taken from him if he did.

"...M-Mikaela.." Optimus whimpered.

"I'm here, right here..." She said, as she got an idea.

She tested her hands, and sure enough the glow still appeared. She still had the strange power, from when she was still a human. She urged Optimus to open his chest plates, but he seemed to be afraid at first. She coaxed her mate to obey him; Optimus looked up at her then. Then obeyed, she slipped a clawed hand inside and then another. She massaged her mate's chest cavity first, and then her claws heated up more. Optimus arched up liking what she was doing to him. She wasn't doing anything arousing right now; all she was intending on doing was healing her mate. She watched as Optimus' legs moved, his foot pads digging into the ground.

"Do you like this, it's not hurting you, is it?" She asked.

"No, I am fine; feels so good..." Optimus said as he slowly started to purr and purr louder and louder.

The others glanced up half amused, Ratchet started to move toward Optimus; and out of instinct Optimus' flinched and his sword went up. He turned over painfully, holding onto Mikaela as energon tears fell down his face. He hadn't forgotten, he knew who had betrayed him and left him to rot. Ratchet stopped, and sank to his knees.

"Optimus, I am so sorry; I should have known better. There is no excuse for my actions, I can only beg for your forgiveness. I'll accept any punishment you deem necessary for my part in this." Ratchet replied. "Please let me make it up to you, dear friend." Ratchet replied, as Optimus turned slowly to face him; his face stained with energon.

"Dear friend...Is that what you just called me? My whole team backstabbed me; the only ones who came to my aid were my brothers, my mate and humans, my scout. My so called comrades who I have shared everything with, they side with someone who I thought I could trust. His betrayal hurt so much, but not nearly as much as knowing my team cast me aside and deemed me unnecessary. That they were willing to let Sentinel challenge me and destroy me, I was led to a sacrificial alter without any thought to my innocence. I was told all and shown all of it by my ancestors; the first primes showed me everything while I was dead. I told my ancestors, and now I am telling you Ratchet, I am done I don't care what Sentinel does; I want no part of the Autobots anymore. I will be with my mate, if Primus sees fit to bless us with a sparkling so be it. I want my brothers with us if they will stay with us, my scout and those who will remain with us." Optimus said, as he trembled.

"Optimus, please calm down, you need your rest." Ratchet replied as Optimus fought Ratchet, until he gave him a sedative.

Ratchet sighed then.

"He's right, you know." Lennox remarked.

"Yeah, he is hurting; I can't even imagine what he is going through." Epps remarked.

**(Several hours later Optimus' mind)**

"Optimus Prime, come to the lookout we need to talk." a mysterious voice replied.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"Now are you going to meet me or lag your aft behind?" the voice remarked almost in a humorous way.

"I am going, I'm going." Optimus mumbled.

**(Optimus onlines from recharge and walks away from the group)**

Optimus limps to the cliff near the hidden place, they are hidden away from others at. Optimus sees a mech there, someone who is very familiar to him.

"Zeta Prime, how is this even possible?" Optimus asked.

He turns toward Optimus, respect shining in his optics.

"You make me very proud, Optimus." Zeta replied.

Silence...

"Yeah I am a real success story I couldn't even end the slagging war; Sentinel comes down here all big and evil and ends it. He killed me Zeta, I can't do anything right." Optimus whispered.

"Optimus, that femme by your side, thinks the sun rises and sets with you. She loves you with every ounce of her being. And Sentinel hasn't stopped anything, he and Megatron cooked up this whole scheme so they could kill the NEST humans and take over Earth. Sentinel has no intentions of bringing back Cybertron, he and Megatron are planning to rule the universe together using Earth as their base of operations. You are the only one who can stop Sentinel, take back what is rightfully yours. The Autobots who will side with you, Mikaela, your brothers and Bumblebee, and the medics, even Wheelie can contribute to the cause. Oh yes, you need to be able to have something else added to your body by someone who is just as pleased with you." Zeta replied, as he moved and a blinding white light shined on Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, you are the rightful Autobot leader and Prime; will you stand up to the evil now threatening both Autobot and human existence?" the thunderous voice roared as Optimus knelt on his knees.

"Yes Primus, I do swear to do my best and defeat the evil spreading on this planet." Optimus replied as behind him Mikaela silently stood watching.

The white light got brighter yet, as spreading out from Optimus' back were huge metal wings. She felt energon tears in her optics watching, as she was joined by Optimus' brothers and the others. The Transformers all bent on their knees knowing whose presence they were in; Lennox and Epps got onto their knees out of respect for their friends.

Zeta glanced back at the small band of warriors behind Optimus, and he nodded and slowly disappeared as the light faded from the cliff.

"So be it, go sparkmerge with your mate tomorrow you have a battle to plan." Primus replied, as everything returned to normal; and Optimus folded his wings back into his back.

Starscream walked up to his younger brother then, and slapped him on the back with a cackle.

"Guess you are a flier after all, huh?" Starscream chuckled.

Optimus smiled, Mikaela looked at Optimus he was healed every part of him was healed by Primus. She smiled, and couldn't help but run into Optimus' awaiting servos.

"We start our plan of attack tomorrow, but for tonight I want a little alone time with with my mate." Optimus replied in a snarky tone.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"Oh yes, girl you are." Optimus mused, as he looked at Ratchet and winked.

Ratchet stunned by the action, merely smiled sadly and nodded realizing he was being forgiven.

**(Mikaela and Optimus alone)**

She needed to talk to Optimus before they bonded; Optimus was running his fingers over Mikaela's new body.

"Optimus, before the first primes spoke to me several times, they told me things that would happen. They told me not to tell you, because everything had to play out itself out. I am so sorry I should have told you..." She started to say, until Optimus silenced her.

"I understand, sometimes we have to do things, that we don't want to do I understand." Optimus replied.

"Thanks Optimus..." She replied, as she saw Optimus reach over and caress her chest plates.

"Oh Primus, I dreamed of this moment when you'd be a Cybertronian." Optimus growled, as She glanced down watching her mate gently open her chest plates.

She glanced up at Optimus, with love shining in those big blue optics. Optimus gently laid her down onto her back, smirking slightly; Mikaela let Optimus lead the festivities this time.

Optimus kissed her with such a tenderness, that she felt so precious in Optimus' optics. She pulled Optimus closer against her body. Optimus growled, and then reclaimed her mouth, while she sent EMP pulses into Optimus' body. The flamed Autobot heard his fans trying to kick on, his temperature had spiked into the red. She had no intentions of stopping, no she sent wave after wave into Optimus.

"I see you don't intend on playing fairly, do you?" Optimus replied snarkly.

"Never..." She mused.

Optimus' voice processor was crackling, he was so charged up right now.

"Fine, then neither will I..." mused the flamed Autobot.

Optimus positioned her and then gently wrapped his servo around her bringing her to his chest to prepare her for the actual sparkmerging.

"This is very powerful be prepared." Optimus replied as his own spark danced with excitement.

Optimus wanted this so badly, this would make their mating complete. This would make them truly one, this would make them eternal. When one offlined, the other would follow that's how strong the bonds were for their species. The only exception was when Elita passed, Ratchet wouldn't let him pass he fought to save his life. She felt Optimus' spark wrap around hers, pulling her closer to Optimus. She felt everything Optimus ever felt in his spark, as did Optimus with her spark for the short time he was Cybertronian. Optimus cried out from the sheer potent power of their sparkmerging, never had he ever felt anything so electrically full of power. Mikaela upped the stakes by using the glowing power around their sparks. Optimus' optics locked with hers, she saw her mate's optics turn completely pink now.

"...M-Mikaela...Dear Primus, you have no idea what you are doing to me right now." Optimus ground out as her spark tightened around Optimus' spark.

Mikaela's claws continued with the glow, while Optimus whimpered. Mikaela could feel for herself, she had known exactly what she was doing to her mate. She was urged on by the moans, groans and grunts coming from Optimus. It wasn't until after she finally heard her big bot starting to chirp, click and purr; that she finally turned the heat really on her mate. Mikaela's claws turned red, as she ran them gently into their sparks. The affect was processor blowing, they both screamed each other's names; as they were knocked offline by the powerful aftershocks of their sparkmerging.

**(Where the others were)**

"Okay seriously, how are any of us going to recharge with that hollering going on..." Wheelie mumbled.

"Let them have their time alone, it's only fair death does something to a mech. Optimus needs to be with her as long as he needs to settle his circuits from that experience." Ratchet explained.

"It's going to be a long night then..." Wheelie mumbled.

**(Mikaela and Optimus)**

Optimus had pulled her on top of him, she onlined her optics looking at Optimus.

"I love you,..." Optimus whispered, as he tenderly caressed her wings.

"I love you more..." she said, as Optimus chuckled at her words.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on Optimus' lips, and then ran her claws over Optimus' neck. She slipped her clawed fingers into Optimus' neck cables making him groan. She heard Optimus' engine race, oh he was enjoying this so much. Plus Prime's silly lopsided smile on his face plates was another added bonus to Mikaela.

**(The following morning)**

Optimus was instructing everyone, how they were going in. Optimus was worried about his mate; he would always worry about her. However he had to show he trusted her instincts in battle, they were a team, mates; and he had to trust her judgment on things. Of course that didn't mean, he couldn't keep his optics on her.

"Lennox and Epps, please be careful the situation is a lot more dangerous now." Optimus replied.

"Will do, Optimus..."

Optimus nodded.

"I don't need to tell you to be careful, do I girl?" Optimus remarked

She smirked.

"Go ahead tell me..." She replied smirking.

Optimus kissed her.

"Watch your back..." Optimus said. "I love you..." he added.

"I love you more..." She replied.

"No, I love you more..." Optimus whispered kissing her once more. "Get ready to warp us, brother." Optimus said to his brother Skywarp; who nodded.

**(Autobot base)**

Barricade and Grindor walked up to Megatron and Sentinel, with grim expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" Megatron demanded.

"The sun harvester has been destroyed, by some new Autobot that is all we were able to learn." Barricade explained.

Sentinel exploded in anger, he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Find that new Autobot and bring him to me, I will extinguish his spark for interfering with my plans." Sentinel snarled.

"I seriously doubt you can do that, but you're welcome to try oh and it's femme not mech." Mikaela said, as he ran out of the Autobot base with Sentinel and Megatron following.

Sentinel and Megatron stopped and saw Bumblebee, the seekers, Wheelie, the two human soldiers, the three medics and the new Autobot who sounded strangely to Megatron like Mikaela Banes.

"So, you're a real Cybertronian now, hope you enjoyed your time as one of us; because Sentinel will tear you apart, maggot." growled Megatron, as a cannon blast from Starscream knocked Megatron against the wall of the Autobot base.

"Your brother fell, Starscream and so will you rebels; you have no leader to guide you." Sentinel snapped.

"Guess again, Sentinel..." She remarked, as flying high in the sky was Optimus Prime.

Optimus flew down tucked his wings in and sent his fist connecting to Sentinel's sending the evil prime flying into the wall.

"Payback's a bitch, and it's really hungry." Optimus snarled.

Sentinel was taken off guard momentarily by Optimus; Megatron stared shocked at the fact Optimus was healed and quite a live and sporting wings. Sentinel snarled like a rabid dog, charging his former student with every intentions of killing him again.

"I will make sure you stay dead this time!" Sentinel shouted as Optimus flew up and landed on the ground running toward Sentinel.

Sentinel smirked, thinking he was going to use one of his older tricks once more. Optimus however at the last minute, flipped his body gracefully up into the air using the tips his brothers taught him in private; before they arrived. Megatron watched snarling, as he tried to help Sentinel. Mikaela lunged at Megatron sending her fist into Megatron's face.

"Stay out of it, Megatron." She growled, as Ironhide and the others ran out.

"Kill her, Ironhide!" Megatron ordered.

Ironhide's cannons whirled to life, Mikaela gulped back fear.

:::... Do what you have to do, Mikaela to protect yourself...::::::: Optimus sent through their bond.

She nodded, and then sent her lasers into Ironhide. The mech snarled and slowly got back up. He fired at her, but she was able to dodge the blast. Ironhide changed to his new blaster, and fired; unfortunately the blast hit a target just not Mikaela. Ironhide's aim was heading for Epps; but Lennox dove first knocking his friend out of the way taking the blast instead.

Lennox yelled out in pain, Epps stared down at his friend in horror. Lennox's side was blown apart, Ironhide stared at Lennox. The big black mech looked dazed, like he didn't realize what he had done. Ratchet ran to Will, who was coughing up blood.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Epps snapped.

"We're buddies...Do me a favor Epps...Take care of Sarah and Annabelle for me..." Lennox whispered.

Optimus heard Lennox, all of this was Sentinel's fault; he drove all this pain and chaos. Optimus let out a battle cry, so full of anger; that everyone Cybertronian and human alike had to stare at the mech. Optimus' wings came out, and he shot into the air; when he came back down. He had Sentinel on the ground and was punching him.

"You created chaos, and broke up my Autobots from me. You caused hate where there shouldn't have been any, you are not worthy of the title of Prime. You're no better than Megatron is, you killed me; and by law the murder of a prime who hasn't done any crime is an act of treason; your punishment is offlining!" Optimus said, as he rammed his fist into Sentinel's chest and then brought his sword up and beheaded him. "Melt him down after." Optimus snarled, as he approached Megatron who backed up suddenly afraid of Optimus.

"Optimus don't do this; have mercy!" Megatron ordered, as he slowly and sneakily let his blade come out to kill Optimus.

Optimus flipped back and brought his energon sword up and cut Megatron's servo off. Megatron reared back, as energon poured from his wound.

"You think you've won, you've won nothing! We had peace and now your back and the war continues! Autobots, join me together we can destroy Optimus, and his puny group of rebels." Megatron said as Ultra Magnus was the first to leave the Autobots and join Megatron.

Optimus' fist clenched at the treachery from his own men.

"You are hypocrites all of you, you want peace but this isn't the way to get it! Zeta Prime spoke to me as well as Primus, Sentinel and Megatron were in this together from the beginning. They had no intentions of bringing back Cybertron at all." Optimus replied.

"What...!" Soundwave and Shockwave exclaimed.

Silence...

"Explain Optimus..." Soundwave said.

Optimus explained everything Zeta told him, and Mikaela explained what the first primes told her.

"You lied to us, Megatron; you made us think Optimus was to blame all these years when it was you all along!" Soundwave snarled.

"He also knew Sentinel murdered thousands of sparklings along with the Fallen; and did not do slag about it!" roared Starscream.

"...What...!" all them shouted.

But it was Shockwave who acted first, he sent wave after wave of cannon blast destroying Megatron; until he was once more offline.

Optimus glanced over at Ironhide, who had gone to Lennox's side; the tough as nails weapons specialist tried to hide his pain. He had caused the death of Will Lennox; he looked at Optimus and growled inwardly.

"Optimus turn and fight me!" Ironhide spat.

Silence...

"I am not fighting you Ironhide..." snapped Optimus.

"Good, then die!" Ironhide snarled, as he charged Optimus.

He fired at Optimus, but Optimus took to the air flipping and dodging the cannon blasts.

"Coward, you're just like your brothers!" Ironhide snapped.

"Hey...!" Starscream snarled.

Mikaela had enough; she aimed her own hands at Ironhide, and used the lasers.

"ENOUGH...!" She roared.

Ironhide aimed his cannon at her; he had an ungodly sinister look about him.

"If I can't kill Optimus, I'll settle for killing you instead." Ironhide snarled, as he went to fire.

She didn't move, all she could do was brace herself for the hail of cannon fire to offline her; which in turn would kill Optimus too. But it never came, he looked up as Optimus flew down and had enough of Ironhide threatening his mate. He sent his fist connecting the Ironhide's face sending the mech flying.

"STOP BLAMING ME FOR YOUR MISTAKES!" roared Optimus. "And leave my mate out of this!" Optimus snarled.

"Oh yes, that wonderful mate of yours, she should be offlined too!" Ironhide snapped spitting energon out.

"Don't make me take you out, Ironhide." Optimus growled as Ironhide whirled his cannons.

"You won't have too, if I offline you first..." Ironhide snarled as Optimus' brothers, and the other Decepticons fired protecting Optimus first.

Ironhide was offline before he even hit the ground; Optimus took no pleasure in seeing Ironhide dead. Mikalea went to Optimus, as the flamed mech sank to the ground; his spark heavy with pain. Ratchet walked over to his leader, putting his servo on his shoulder armor.

"He brought this on himself; he was corrupted like Megatron and Sentinel." Ratchet replied. "I think also the fact it was his fault that Will was killed, caused him to lose whatever logical processors he had left.

They all saw a Helicopter land with General Morshower, Keller, Galloway and the President.

"We understand you are alive and well; and that you were framed by Sentinel and Megatron." General Morshower replied.

"Yes, that is affirmative." Optimus said.

"It would also seem I owe you an apology, Optimus Prime." Galloway said. "I know I have been a bit of a jackass in the past and I would like to say with my deepest apologies I am very sorry for how I treated you." he replied, as Optimus lowered his hand to the man.

"I accept your apology..." Optimus said putting the man back down.

"You and your new team are welcome to stay here as long as you want too, Optimus." the president replied.

"Thank you, Mr. President." Optimus replied.

"What would you like us to do with the bodies?" Keller asked.

"The bodies of the dead Cybertronians can be melted down, I would however ask; that Major Lennox be given a special ceremony; he went beyond the call of duty, and protected a comrade." Optimus replied, as they nodded.

They needed recharge now, they all did the last couple of days were harsh on them all.

**(The following morning)**

Optimus learned in the night several Autobots just up and left, Ultra Magnus, Jolt, Arcee and her sisters left and several others. It was funny the Decepticons were more loyal to Optimus now, then his own Autobots. It hurt Optimus more than he was willing to let on, he was outside standing watching the sun. Soundwave walked up, and knelt respecting the Prime.

"You tried your best, those that left are not worthy to be your comrades." Soundwave replied.

"I know it just hurts; I commanded the Autobots for so long." Optimus replied.

Silence...

"You are a compassionate leader and logical fighter; do not concern yourself with the mistakes of others now." Soundwave replied.

Somehow though, Optimus didn't see the logic in that, not yet anyway.

**(Where Mikaela is – in a dream world once more)**

She was brought before the first primes, for the last time.

"Mikaela, your job is done; the rest will fall into Optimus' servos now. You will give him the Allspark for him to bring back Cybertron to its glory." one of the Primes replied.

"What...?"

"You were the key all along, Mikaela; once Sentinel and Megatron were defeated the rest fell into place. Once you go back, the Allspark will be waiting for you. Optimus is the one who brought true peace, the Decepticons know it they have stayed with him now." the one Prime said.

She nodded, as they brought her back.

**(Back in the real world)**

She looked over, and saw the Allspark; she smiled and picked it up running to Optimus. The other Decepticons and remaining Autobots all saw what she had.

"The Allspark...?" different bots and Con replied.

"Optimus...!" She exclaimed, as her mate turned toward her always a smile ready for her.

Until he saw the Allspark, he collapsed onto his knees.

"How...?" Optimus asked.

"The first primes said I was a key of some sort and now you can bring back Cybertron." She replied, as everyone cheered.

"I always knew there was more to you than meets the eyes, my dear mate." Optimus said hugging her as she and Optimus even pulled the stoic mech Soundwave into a hug.

"Soundwave does not hug...Well okay just this once." Soundwave remarked.

The roars once more were deafening from both Cons and Bots, all fliers were sent to start on the process; which didn't take long once the Allspark set to work healing the planet.

**(One month later- with Optimus and Mikaela)**

She and Optimus stayed behind to say goodbyes to everyone; the president was in Optimus' hand.

"Please know you are welcome back at any time to visit." he replied.

"Thank you, and you have the machine Wheeljack made; if for any reason this planet falls into danger of some creature or evil from another world. We will never forsake our second home world we will come back if needed." Optimus replied.

Epps, Sarah and Annabelle were there and also said their goodbyes to Optimus and Mikaela.

"Take care big guy and you too Mikaela..." Epps replied trying to hide his tears.

"There is no shame in tears, Epps." Optimus replied.

Epps smiled.

"This isn't goodbye; we will be visit again..." Optimus said as his wings extended and he shot into the air, while Mikaela jumped up and transformed taking to the skies.

They flew back to their home in the stars; their home called Cybertron.


End file.
